Overlord: La justicia a llegado
by Nicolas R Burgos
Summary: Touch Me llega a otro mundo como su avatar de YGGDRASIL
1. Prólogo: primera parte

Prólogo: primera parte

Nos encontrábamos en una zona montañosa, donde el blanco de la nieve imperaba en todo el paisaje, lo único que rompía con esto, son las rocas desnudas de las paredes de las montañas y las plantas de la familia de las coníferas o pináceas, o simplemente pinos, que se encontraba dispersos en todo el lugar, aunque no son muy abundante, seguramente por la gran altitud, ya que en la partes más bajas, cerca de los pies de las montañas, su número aumentaba significativamente.

En este momento el cielo esta nublado con nubes negras, que impedía que la luz solar pudiera llegar, lo que oscurecía el paisaje en general, reduciendo la visibilidad y sumado a que también se había desatado una tormenta, con ráfagas de vientos poderosas que sacudían violentamente a la poca vegetación que había. La nieve que el viento arrastraba, hacía que la visibilidad se aún menor de lo que ya era, haciéndola casi nula.

En medio de todo esto, en algo similar a una plataforma que se encontraba rodeada de una paredes de roca natural, se pude ver una figura acostada. La figura se encontraba boca arriba, y claramente inconsciente, la posición en que estaba la misteriosa figura dejaba verla claramente, a pesar de que tenía algunos parte cubierta por la nieve pero era menor de lo que podía ser, ya que las paredes natural que rodeaban el lugar en donde se encontraba hacían una barrera contra la mayor parte del viento como por la nieve que traía con ella.

Pero volviendo con la figura, la cual destacaba en medio de la plataforma rocosa oscura, se caracterizaba por que todo su cuerpo está cubierto por lo que para el ojo común sería una armadura hermosamente diseñada de un color plateado con un brillo celestial, que le da un aire de divinidad a la figura. La armadura tenía dos grandes hombreras, teniendo su hombrera izquierda cubierta por una capa roja, su peto tenía una hermosa diseño en ella y con un gran zafiro en el centro de ella, también aparentaba ser la parte menos brindada de toda la armadura. En sus caderas salida una larga falda sobrebarriga, la armadura de sus piernas y de su brazos, eran las partes más brindada de este figura. El rostro también estaba cubierto por la armadura, que parecía un especie de casco que tenía un diseño con alguna rasgos insectoides, aunque no son muy notorios. Esta figura acorazada es Touch Me, el Paladín de Plata Pura, el principal miembro fundador de Ainz Ooal Gown, ex maestro del clan Nine's Own Goal y [Campeón Mundial], unos de los títulos más codiciado de YGGDRASIL y que sólo se puede obtener a ganar el [Torneo de Artes Marciales Oficial de YGGDRASIL], lo que significa que el mejor de los mejores puede obtenerlo.

Aunque ahora, el gran Paladín de Plata Pura se encontraba inconsciente en medio de la nada, pero cambio cuando se Touch Me soltó un gemido adolorido y empezó lentamente a moverse. Pasado un tiempo, Touch Me, recuperó la consciencia aunque apenas, ya que aún estaba desorientado junto a que sentía un dolor leve en todo su cuerpo, el cual no le permitió concentrarse por un rato. Pero al final, puedo recuperarse y se reincorporo, mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su frente y comenzado a frotarse, en un intento de liberarse del dolor de cabeza que lo estaba azotando desde que recuperó la consciencia. En unos momentos, el dolor fue disminuyendo, así Touch Me pudo levantarse al fin, aunque su postura era inestable debido al dolor que aún recorría su cuerpo. El cual provenía de que Touch Me era ahora un insectodoide, osea un invertebrado siendo su exoesqueleto lo que en YGGDRASIL era la armadura de Campeón Mundial, esto aunque sueno beneficios, lo cual es, también implica que actualmente Touch Me está desnudo al implacable clima de lo rodeaba y sumado a que ahora era un insecto humanoide, lo que implica que es de sangre fría, un organismo que no podía producir calor corporal por si mismo, hace que el cuerpo del Campeón Mundial se encuentre en un gran estre, lo cual está causando que las funciones de su organismo y de su metabolismo se ralentiza y como subproducto de ello, causa un dolor leve en todo su cuerpo, aunque si sigue expuestos a este clima pronto este dolor se convertirá en paralice. Aunque gracias a la gran resistencia que tenía Touch Me al ser un [Ser Supremo], su vida no estaba en peligro directo pero en este momento si lo dejaba bastante vulnerable a cualquier amenaza que no tenga relación con el clima.

Aunque esos eran hechos que el propio Touch Me ignoraba completamente, ni tampoco era algo que le importaría en este momento, ya que todo lo que tenía en mente Touch Me ahora, era una solo caso.

¡¿CÓMO LLEGUE A ESTE LUGAR?!- Grito Touch Me, el cual estaba en un estado desconcierto y miedo, al verse a sí mismo despertar en un lugar que nunca en su vida había visto y que aparentaba que estaba en medio de la nada, sumado a otro hecho.

¡ESTE NO ES MI CUERPO!- Volvió a gritar en Paladín de Plata Pura, cuando después de levantarse pudo ver sus alrededores y notar inmediatamente que estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido, volvió su mirada a si mismo y así percatarse de que ya no estaba en su cuerpo original, sino el de su avatar de YGGDRASIL, lo cual lo conmociono aún más, una condición que duró un largo tiempo hasta que por fin pudo calmarse y aclarar su mente- ¿Como esto es posible?- Pensó Touch Me mientras intentaba evitar entrar en pánico y se quedaba mirando su manos, sin saber el porque.

Intento varios métodos para garantizar que estuviera tranquilo, lo primero que intento fue inhalar y exhalar, lo cual para su horror, no lo pudo hacer. Lo cual estuvo apunto de llevarlo a romper su frágil calma que recientemente había logrado y no era para menos, ya que el terror de no poder respirar y morir asfixia se empezó a apoderar de el. Fue tanto su miedo, que llevo sus manos al cuello, como intentando liberarse de lo que impedía respirar, para luego caer de rodillas en el suelo rocoso, mientras seguía agarrando su cuello. Este inusual espectáculo espectáculo sucedió por un largo rato, hasta que Touch Me finalmente se dió cuenta de algo- No me estoy ahogado, estoy absolutamente bien...-Pensó mientras se quitaba las manos de su cuello y volvía a levantarse lentamente, mientras seguía reflexionando de lo que había pasado.

¡QUE VERGÜENZA!- Grito Touch Me al percatarse de la ridícula escena que había realizado apenas hace unos momentos y agradecio propundamente de que estuviera solo en este instante, sino seguramente se estaría moriría de vergüenza en este preciso momento. Solo imaginar que su esposa o hijo lo hubieran visto lo mortificado, o peor, que sus amigos y conocidos hubieran presenciado, en especial Ulbert Alain Odle. Ya lo podía ver, Ulbert rodando en el suelo en un ataque de risa y jurando que nunca le dejaría de recordarme este momento tan bochornoso, ese escenario lo hizo estremecerse en todo su ser.

Mientras eso pensamientos iban terminando, su mente se podía central en algunos nuevos descubrimientos que había encontrado en su nuevo cuerpo, lo primero era que no estaba respirando o al menos, no como normalmente un humano lo hace, al principio fue algo perturbador pero viendo que estaba bien lo dejo como un asustó perturbador sin explicación que algún día intentaría resolver.

Lo que Touch Me ignoraba, era que su incapacidad de "respirar normalmente" se debía también a que ahora era un heteromórfico insectoide, lo que implica que su sistema respiratorio es diferente de los humanos o otros seres vertebrados. Aunque tenía una clase de pulmon, su respiración eran principalmente por medio de su piel o en este caso exoesqueleto, lo que implicaba inhalar y exhalar fue imposible.

Pero volviendo con Touch Me, es se encontraba ahora fijándose en su nueva voz ahora, ya que su cara su encontraba cubierta por su armadura/exoesqueleto, el Paladín de Plata Pura, no sabía el origen de su voz, aunque si sonaba muy parecida a la que se había puesto en YGGDRASIL ahora venís con un clase de eco, que se podía escuchan aunque no hablaro aunque después de un rato paro.

El origen de su voz, venía de los pulmones que tenía, que al no ser necesario para el sistema respiratorio de Touch Me, los pulmones más pequeños que el de un ser humano común, junto a que su única función era solo producir sonido, osea hablar entre otras cosas, aunque con limites. Los pulmones de Touch Me al no tenían ningúna relación con el sistema respiratorio del insectoide, hace que tengq su propia forma de conseguir aire para usarla en producir sonido. Esos eran por medio de sus propios sistema de inhalación, el cual se encontraba a los costados de las mandíbula de Touch Me y que al inhalar producían un vibración pequeño que sonaba con un eco, los cuales se intensificarían cuando hablarán, ya que sus pulmones necesitan más aire para seguir produciendo sonido. Una curiosidad de este sistema, es que es imposible inhalar y exhalar normalmente, solo permite producir ruidos complejo como palabras y similares, es por eso cualquier cosa normal para un humano, como suspirar o silbar era completamente imposible para Touch Me.

Pero volviendo con Touch Me, el ahora se encontraba curioseando se mandíbula, la cual pudo hacer que se abrieran, pero en ves de abrirse orizontalmente y que dentro tuviera lo que se esperaba de una boca humana, Touch Me la abrió verticalmente y en vez de dientes tenía una docenas de pequeñas mandíbula de insecto que como las principales se abrían verticalmente. Aunque claro, el no podía ver esto, aunque si sentía como en su "boca" de movían una docena de pequeñas cosas que se sentían como cuando abrió su mandíbula principal, lo cual le dió una cercana idea de lo que se había transformado su mandíbula.

Algo que llamó mucho la atención del Campeón Mundial, fue cuando empezó a hablar mientras tenía abierta su mandíbula, lo cual pudo hacer perfectamente, para su sorpresa. Eso se debe a que su mandíbulas y el sistema vocal tampoco estaban conectados, ya que sería muy complicado relacionar un buen sistema vocal con mandíbula rígidas, lo cual limitaría mucho la capacidad vocal como también su calidad y la fluidez de ella, como le sucede a la mayoría de los insectodoide, lo cual hace que sea más común para ellos la comunicación química o telepática, las cuales son más eficientes para su clase.

Las mandíbulas de Touch Me solo sirve para el consumo de alimentos y nada más, asemos sus mandíbulas son lo suficientemente fuertes como para despedazar cualquier material del Yggdrasil, incluso las mismísimas raíces del propio árbol del universo, el origen de la existencia misma, el material más indestructible de toda la creación, este hecho hace que Touch Me haya sído un [Avatar del Ragnarok], un ser de destrucción total y de renacimiento, antes de convertirse en un [Ser Supremo]. En realidad casi todos los [Seres Supremos], seres que sobrepasaron la mismísima creación del Yggdrasil, y [Fuerzas Supremas], entidades de pura aniquilación y fin, fueron [Avatares del Ragnarok].

Aunque eso un tema para otro momento, volviendo con Touch Me, el se encontraba todavía revisando su cuerpo en búsqueda de más extrañezes de el. Cuando finaliza, Touch Me fue invadido por horrible pensamiento, que rompió su frágil calma como también su cordura- ¡¿Cómo carajos paso esto?!- Pensó mientras pensaba en como termino en toda esta situación- ¿Cómo voy a volver con mi amada esposa?- Se pregunto muy angustiado por la muy posible imposibilidad de ver a su compañera de vida-... Incluso si descubro como volver con ella, ¿ella me aceptaría ? Ya no soy humano, soy... Soy... Soy un monstruo...- Pensó realmente angustiado por la visión de esposa rechazándolo por su nueva ser- ¿Cómo todo termino tan mal?- Pensó mientras su cuerpo temblaba, tanto por su estado mentar como el efecto del clima hostil que estaba haciendo finalmente efecto en el.

Touch Me empezó a rememorar sus últimas semanas- Acababa de jubilar, después de cincuenta años de servicios en las fuerzas de seguridad pública- Pensó en lo últimos acontecimientos de si vida- Por fin tendría tiempo de calidad con ella, la había descuidado por el trabajo y por mis amigos, lo cual arruinó lentamente nuestra relación, aún nos amábamos pero era evidente nuestro distanciamiento, es por eso que deje de ver a mis amigos. Para poder estar más tiempo con ella, un sacrificio necesario, y ahora que por fin pude lograr jubilarme anticipadamente- Pensó un poco orgulloso de haber podido jubilarse antes de tiempo por su buen servicio aunque se arrepentía de todas las veces que tuvo que hacer la vista gorda ante las acciones de sus propios compañeros y superiores, para lograrlo. Algo que incluso hoy le duele reconocer, pero para sobrevivir en el mundo del Siglo XXII era más que necesario, aunque eso no disminuía el dolor y la culpa por ello- Por fin tendría el suficiente tiempo para ella y para volver a hablarme con ellos (amigos)- Pensó un poco melancólico, en como en ese momento la esperanza se había reavivado en ese momento.

Pero no duro mucho tiempo- En los últimos días, muchas cosas sucedieron, primero mi esposa se enfermo gravemente, lo que termino con ella hospitalizada. Los doctores no sabían que tenía pero su condición empeoraba día tras día, junto a que los costos del hospital era realmente altos, no daban muchas esperanza- Pensó muy deprimido sobre la condición de su amada mientras un inmenso dolor se apodero de el, por la perspectiva de perderla- Para sumar, muchos de mis amigos empezaron a desaparecer o morir de diversas formas, algo que descubrir por mis ex compañeros de trabajo- Pensó aún más triste sobre la miserable situación que se encontraba y como sus seres queridos iban desapareciendo, lo único bueno es que a su hijo no le había sucedió nada- Y entonces, cuando sabía del hospital donde se encontraba internada mi amada, escuche una bocina de un camión (Nota: Incluso el poderoso Touch Me no puede con camión-san) y lo siguiente que se, es que había entrado a un mundo de dolor aunque no duro mucho, ya que todo se volvió negro en unos momentos después- Pensó Touch Me con desolación, ya que mientras seguía recordando, una idea empezó a construirse en su mente.

Los pies de Campeón Mundial se volvieron inestables y estaba apunto de derrumbarse nuevamente, ya que la idea que se había producido en su cerebro, era demasiado para un ya inestable cordura de Touch Me- ¿Acaso estoy muerto? No, es imposible. Todavía estoy vivo, no estoy muerto. Entonces ¿Por qué estoy aquí?. Lo último que recuerdo es esa bocina de un camión del Siglo XX y ahora estoy en donde quien sabe... Es posible que esto sea un Sueño, si, eso tiene que ser. Debo haber tenido un accidente de alguna clase, posiblemente de tráfico, y ahora estoy en un sueño o... en coma - Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Touch Me y fue tan fuerte para casi hacer que el cayera de rodilla nuevamente- No, no puede ser. No puedo estar en coma, pero entonces como se explicaría que sea mi avatar y este en medio de la nada. Es imposible solo decir que morí en un accidente y fui transportado a otro mundo, es ridículo, es totalmente imposible. Esas cosas son para el anime, no para realidad- Pensó con angustia- Definitivamente debo estar en coma, eso tiene que estar pasando- Pensó convenciéndose así mismo de que esa era la opción con posibilidad real, y por lo cual la única, que pudiese explicar lo que estaba viviendo- Si, es eso y ahora se lo que tengo que hacer, tengo que despertarme, para está con mi esposa. No la puedo dejar en este momento, no debo darle más preocupaciones, no en su condición actual. Tengo que despertarme pero ¿Cómo?...- Así Touch Me continuo pensando cómo despertarse de su "coma", que él creía que estaba, para estar con su amada en este momento en que realmente lo necesitaba y que su condición no le produjera aún más dolor y preocupaciones de los que ya tenía que aguantar. El Paladín de Plata Pura estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta de que había movimientos detrás de las paredes naturales que rodeaban la plataforma rocosa en donde el se encontraba.

Touch Me no se encontraba solo y pronto se daría cuenta de ello. En unos momentos posteriores un poderoso rugido que hizo eco en donde se encontraba el como también en toda la área circundante, lo cual saco de su profundo pensamientos al Campeón Mundial, lo que le provocó que se sobresaltase, aunque gracias a sus nuevos instintos de Guerrero, pudo recuperarse rápidamente y ponerse en guardián, a pesar de que no estaba armado, su postura le daba un aire de verdadero guerrero, algo que el propio Touch Me ignoraba completamente.

De los límites de la plataforma rocosa se puede ver una gran figura, la cual dió un gran salto y a pesar de su gran tamaño, cubrió una gran distancia tanto que casi llego aplasto a Touch Me pero gracias a sus nuevos reflejos, instintivamente rodó a un costado ante de ser golpeado por la gran figura. En el lugar donde se estrelló la gran figura, una gran nube de escombro se levantó, lo cual oculto a la criatura, y en el suelo cerca de ella, se podía ver con muchas grietas. En cambio, Touch Me el cual fue sacado de su mundo de ideas tan abruptamente, se encontró aún muy aturdido por los recientes acontecimientos que había pasado, pero gracias a sus nuevos instintos puedo esquivar el ataque de esta gran criatura.

¿Que es esa cosa?- Se pregunto Touch Me aún aturdido mientras se volvía incorporarse y ponerse instintivamente en guardia, listo para reaccionar a cualquier ataque que pudiera venir.

Cuando la nube de escombro de disipó, Touch Me, pudo ver finalmente a su adversario y se quedó realmente en shock por lo que vio. Pues delante de él, había una criatura cuadrúpeda que hacía recordar a un oso gigante, de aproximadamente siete a ocho metros de altura, cubierto de protuberancia de queratina, cuernos, que cubría la parte superior como los costados de sus cuerpos y que algunas minaban en afiladas puntas. Su cabeza es desproporcionadamente pequeño en comparación con al resto de su gran cuerpo, tiene dos ojos que emanan una luz anaranjada, su rostro es esquelético con una boca sin labios y dos hendiduras en el centro de su rostro que hacen de nariz. En los costados de su cabeza salen cuatro cuernos, los dos más pequeña estaba cerca de su boca y los dos más grandes están en la parte superior de su cabeza. Sus patas delanteras son muy musculosas, cubierto de un grueso pelaje y terminan en alguna clase de manos con grandes garras. Sus patas traseras, son menos voluminosas que las delanteras pero aún tenía un gran tamaño.

Ante tal ser, Touch Me, sintió mucho miedo y evaluó que era una amenaza muy peligrosa para su vida, pero para su desconcierto, su cuerpo no compartió esa opinión, ya que al ver a esta criatura la tensión de el disminuyó. Mientras su cuerpo subconscientemente evaluaba que el ser que tenía delante de él no era ninguna amenaza real, su mente humana, que no estaba acostumbrado a tener un cuerpo tan poderoso, reaccionaba como si siguiera siendo un frágil ser humana, osea tener miedo y querés huir de esta "amenaza.

El choque de lo que se ser consciente decía y lo que su subconsciente evaluaban, desconcertó totalmente a Touch Me y el, ni idea de porque está pasando. Esto produce que el Campeón Mundial no estuviera atento a su entorno, lo que le permitió a la criatura poder atacar sin que él Paladín de Plata Pura pudiera tomar contra medidas.

La criatura golpeó con fuerzas a Touch Me, pensando que sería como todos caballeros que a enfrentado antes y que moriría sin que tuviera que usar toda su fuerza, para su sorpresa el caballero, el cual fue arrojado a las pared de piedra que rodeaban su santuario, se reincorporo y para su extrañes, su armadura no se encontraba sin ningún signo de algún tipo de daño o rasguño. Ese hecho hirió su orgullo, lo que le produce mucha irá, la cual expreso cargando contra el caballero plateado y esta vez, se aseguraría de matarlo.

Touch Me, que quedo aturdido por el golpe pudo reincorporarse rápidamente, con la idea en mente de intentar huir de esta batalla, ya que para su mente humana era imposible vencer a tal monstruo que tenía delante de él, aunque su cuerpo no recibió ningún daño del ataque del mismo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue interrumpido cuando la criatura se lanzó contra el, la embestida de ella fue tan fuerte que para el pensó que un tren lo estaba chocando.

Nuevamente Touch Me fue arrojado contra la pared que limita la plataforma, con el extra de que ahora estaba siendo aplastado por la criatura, Touch Me entro en pánico por esta situación aunque su cuerpo todavía seguía sin ningún rasguño, algo que el propio Touch Me no se percató. Todo lo contrario, en su mente el se encontraba en grabé peligro y en una situación de vida o muerte, sin darse cuenta que su cuerpo está completamente bien y que solamente estaba aturdido, por los fuertes golpes que recibió pero nuevamente, eso es algo que el propio Touch Me ignoraba completamente.

En su desesperación de liberarse, Touch Me, golpeó "inútilmente" a la criatura o al menos eso pensó- ¿Nani?- Pensó sorprendido, cuando después de que su puño se estrelló contra el monstruo, se produjera una gran onda por el impacto, lanzando a la criatura a otro lado de la plataforma rocosa. Fue un suceso tan inesperado que dejó totalmente en shock a un Touch Me mientras caía al piso, aunque eso no le impidió esta vez reincorporarse como también ponerse en guardia rápidamente, listo para cualquier ataque que pudiera venir de la criatura. Ya que Touch Me tanto a nivel consciente como inconsciente, con algunas diferencias, no dejara que nuevamente lo tome por sorpresa. Conscientemente, Touch Me no quiere volver a esa situación de riesgo que había experimentado hace solo unos momentos, mientras su inconsciente, no quería volver a ese momento tan vergonzoso, en donde un ser débil lo tomara por sorpresa. Es por eso que fue posible que tan rápidamente se pudiera prepara para afrontar al "adversario" que tenía delante de el.

En eso mismo momento y para su sorpresa, se materializo en su mano derecha una espada larga con una hoja muy bellamente forjada, que parecía estar hecha de luz y con una empuñadura dorada; y en la brazo izquierda un escudo se materializo, el cual tenía esculpido en su cara el emblema de Touch Me. Eso no paso por alto para Touch Me, el cual los reconoció como su equipamiento favorito para usar con más frecuencia en YGGDRASIL y al verlo, por alguna razón, se llenó de una nueva sensación una que no había sentido desde que se despertó, seguridad. Una sensación, un sentimiento que le lleno de valor para afrontar está situación, en este momento cualquier pensamiento de huir desapareció sin dejar rastro en su mente.

Eso se debe a que su equipamiento ofensivo, [Espada Lux Summum Iustitia], un ítem de nivel divino con una alta capacidad de ataque, el cual venía con una bonificación estadístico de [Alta Moral], el cual en YGGDRASIL fortaleza el daño de los ataques pero ahora no solo hacía eso, sino que también aumentaba positivamente la seguridad de uno mismo o la moral por la situación, osea el factor subjetivo. Este ítem también tiene una capacidad llamada [Castigo Karmico], un rasgo único que aumentó el daño que puede hacer a su enemigo por la cantidad de nivel negativo de karma que tenga.

Su ítem defensivo, [Escudo Virtuoso Protector], es otro elemento de nivel divino que le da a su portador una gran protección del cualquier tipo de ataque y también tenía una habilidad llamada [Anulación Absoluto de Daño], que le daba 100 % de protección. También aumenta la capacidad de resistencia como el poder ofensivo de su usuario si este esta protegiendo a otro aumentando mas por la cantidad de los que resguarde, esta habilidad se llama [Espíritud del Protector]. Estos ítems en conjunto con su armadura-exoesqueleto de Campeón Mundial, vuelven a Touch Me la máxima expresión del "jugador más fuerte" en YGGDRASIL y ahora, en todo un terror para cualquier desafortunado que en estupidez osea desafiar al Ser Supremo más fuerte, el Ser Suprema de la Justicia y para la desgracia de la criatura, el resulta ser su caso.

Y hablando de ella, ella se encontraba recuperándose del inesperado impacto que había sufrido a mano del que el pensó que era otro caballero que se quería asesinarlo para convertirse en un [Héroe], osea un humano idiota con poca autoestima que mueren sin mucho esfuerzo, pero esa concepción sobre su nuevo oponente desapareció por completo después de ser golpeado con tan fácilmente. Ese hecho hizo que ahora, cuando se recuperó, tomara más enserio al caballero que tenía delante aunque no tanto, ya que aún recordaba lo asustado e indeciso que se encontraba antes de su asalto y lo desesperado que se encontraba cuando casi lo aplasto vivo. Eso le hizo pensar que lo que había pasado recién, era alguna clase de habilidad secreta que solo lo podía usar cuando se encontraba en una situación de riesgo, lo que si eso era el caso, implicaba que no lo podía usar en circunstancias normales o al menos eso era lo que pensó que más probable para el y esperaba que fuera ese el caso, además el caballero se encontraba desarmado. Claro, todavía era aterrador, si el caballero todavía pudiera usar esa habilidad secreta pero no significaba mucho si el no tiene armas ofensivas y defensivas que pudieran complementar esa fuerza, no era probable que pudiera ser una verdadera amenaza para su vida.

Aunque por eso que no lo iba a infravalorar, el riesgo de hacer eso era muy alto ya que el caballero demostró tener algunos trucos bajo la manga y no era muy difícil llegar a la conclusión de que lo más probable es que tuviera algunos más. Con eso en mente, la criatura volvió a poner su mirada en su adversario y lo que vio lo dejo en shock, ya que lo que vio lo alarmo como también aumente el nivel de amenaza que veía que tenía del caballero. Eso se debió a que lo tenía delante de el no era el mismo caballero que se enfrento al principio, claro la postura era la misma pero ya no había el aire vacilación o miedo de ante, todo lo contrario había un aire de valentía y determinación junto a un aura de nobleza y de pureza, en síntesis la encarnación de un verdadero caballero, no, paladín, no, el de un héroe. Si, el de un héroe, lo cual se magnificaba por la luz pura que envuelve al paladín y como también a sus armas, las que alarmo mucho a la criatura, pues de ellas emanaba un aura que de solo verla, la criatura, siente escalofríos. Por un momento no supo que hacer, ya que el miedo lo envolvió y no le permitió hacer ningún movimiento, pero enseguida el volvió en si aunque en estado de pre-pánico, el cual lo llevo a hacer un acto de puro impulso. Lo cual fue lanzarse contra el paladín con todas sus fuerzas, esperando matarlo lo más rápidamente posible y así evitar una lucha en que el, la cual sentía que puede salir gravemente herido en el menor de los caso o muerto el peor.

A su vez, Touch Me reacción inmediato al nuevo ataque de la criatura, levantó su brazo izquierdo, en el cual se encontraba [Escudo Virtuoso Protector], el cual gracias a su habilidad de anulación de daño hizo que la mente de Touch Me se sintiera segura de lo que tenía que hacer. Eso fue gracias a que conocía muy buen su arma defensiva como el resto de su equipamiento, lo cual hace que ahora este segura del curso de acción que debía tomar para librarse de esta supuesta grave situación en que cree Touch Me que estaba.

Cuando la criatura se dirigió hacia el paladín, pudo ver con claridad su reacción a su futuro ataque y para su sorpresa, en vez de prepararse para esquivar su ataque, como estaba esperando y por lo cual, ya había planeado algunas contra medida para ello, aunque todo esos planes fueron totalmente inútiles. Ya que el paladín no hizo lo que se supone que tenía que hacer, su reacción fue totalmente lo contrario de lo esperaba, en vez de prepararse para evitar su ataque, el se puso en postura y levantó su escudo para cubrirse, un clara señal de que estaba preparado para resistir su ataque.

Esto desconcertó enormemente a la criatura, que no se esperaba esté accionar del paladín y le dejo con la duda de si su ataque era una maniobra correcta o si realmente, el caballero solo está disimulando, para que el creyera que realmente podía aguantar su ataque, para que luego la esquivara al último momento y usar su espada para atacarlo, en ese mismo momento en el cual estarían a solo centímetros del uno al otro . Esta preocupación se fue tan rápidamente como llego, ya que no podía dudar ahora, ya había iniciado su embestida y si dudaba, podría causar una situación de vulnerabilidad, que sería muy peligroso para el. Aunque estaba preocupado, decidió que solo continuar y esperar lo mejor, lo cual se dió cuenta de que fue un gran error en el momento en que se estrelló con el escudo del paladín y que no solo pudo aguantar sin problema sino que también fue golpeado brutalmente por el escudo, lo cual lo lanzó nuevamente por el aire. Cuando impacto el suela, nuevamente el suelo se agrietó aún más de lo que ya estaba, aunque eso no fue notado ni por Touch Me ni por la criatura, ya que ambos estaban concentrado en el uno al otro.

La criatura no tardó mucho en recuperarse, lo que sorprendió a Touch Me, ya que fue un duro golpe el que recibió de su escudo, tanto que pensó que la bestia tardaría más en reincorporarse, lo cual no pasó.

Ese anterior golpe producido por su escudo se debía a una habilidad que poseía ese ítem defensivo, [Contraataque], un atributo que hacía que cualquier ataque fuera recibido por el escudo, fuera devuelta al que la realizó con un 25 % de daño incrementado. Esta habilidad hacía que Touch Me fuera muy temido, ya que todo ataque físico que se le hiciera fuera inmediatamente devuelta y con aún más fuerza, lo que hizo que el Paladín de Plata Pura fuera prácticamente invencible contra oponentes que se especializarse en ataque físico.

Los ataques mágicos no activaban este atributo aunque gracia a [Anulación Absoluto de Daño], igual era completamente inofensivo para el. Esta habilidad podía ser usada solo diez veces seguidas, después de ese número la habilidad tiene que tomar al menos un día para poder ser vuelta a usar, aunque eso no quita lo rota de este atributo, que volvía a Touch Me en invencible por diez ataques de cualquier clase y que sea tanto directo como indirecto.

Aunque [Anulación Absoluto de Daño] tenía un límite, [Contraataque] no lo tenía, lo cual hacía que incluso si Touch Me recibía algún tipo de ataque, el impacto será devuelto siempre, yo que implica que todo los ataques que recibiera causaría más daño a su oponente que a él, lo que hacía que el Ser Suprema de la Justicia fuera un oponente extremadamente poderoso, el cual rozaba con la [Invencibilidad].

Esto fue vivido en carne propia por la criatura, el que a pesar de poder recuperarse rápidamente, no salió ilesa del [Contraataque] del paladín, eso fue patente a simple vista y no tenías que buscar mucho para verla, ya que en su cabeza, los cuernos que tenía se encontraban agrietados con su cuerno superior derecho roto, de su boca se podía ver un líquido negro saliendo, ese mismo líquido se podía ver también saliendo de todas las heridas que la criatura tenía en su cuerpo.

Las cuales le causó un gran dolor como también la enfureció enormemente, ya que no solo su ataque fue bloqueada sino que también fue herido sin mucho esfuerzo por parte del caballero plateado, esa situación lo lleno de ira como de vergonzoso. Ya que en toda su larga vida, nunca había vivido una situación tan humillante como la que actualmente estaba protagonizando. Era demasiado para el ego de la criatura, lo que causo que fuera consumido totalmente por ira, la cual fue expresado con varios fuerte golpes de el en el suelo rocoso de la plataforma, lo que solo hizo aumentar aún más el tamaño de las grietas en ellas.

Después de eso, la criatura fue envuelta por una densa aura oscura que cada vez se volvía más y más pesada hasta que finalmente fue tanto, que la criatura dejo de ser visible para Touch Me. En cambio, lo que pudo ver fue una enorme esfera negra la cual emanaba un huma negro y en su cercanía una niebla oscura había aparecido, la cual giraba alrededor de la esfera, en un primer momento, lo hace despacio pero cuanto más tiempo pasa, más y más velocidad obtenía. Esta situación duro un largo rato, con Touch Me siendo solo un observador de todo esto, algo que fue realmente estúpido pero claro, el no tenía la menor idea de lo estaba pasando por lo cual no sabía que curso tomar en este momento, así que decidió solo ver y esperar. Una táctica un poco estúpida en esta situación de combate, ya que deja que su adversario tenga todo el tiempo que necesite para hacer su jugada, aunque esa al final sea totalmente inútil, eso no cambia que este accionar o mejor dicho "no accionar" es una errónea táctica, algo que Touch Me tendrá que aprende si quiere afrontar los desafíos que tiene por venir.

Pero eso es otro asunto para otro momento, así que volvamos con la situación que nos compete. La esfera en donde estaba la criatura, la cual tenía grandes dimensiones, empezó a agrietarse lentamente hasta que de golpe la parte superior de ella estallo, revelando dos gigantescas alas cubierto por un plumaje negro. Ellas se alzaron en dirección al cielo para luego se moviera a sus costados de la esfera, extendiendo sus enormes alas, así se quedo uno momento hasta que volvieron a moverse de arriba y abajo con fuerza mientras que lo que quedaba de la esfera oscuras empezó a desmoronarse, dejando a la vista nuevamente a la criatura. La cual emergió completamente curada de su lecciones de hace un rato, aunque Touch Me pudo notar ciertos cambios en ellas pero todas se resumiría en una simple palabra "malévolo". Eso es lo que pensó sinceramente el Paladín de Plata Pura mientras observaba los nuevos rasgos de la criatura, los cuales el más notorio era el humo negro que salia en pequeñas cantidades en todo su cuerpo junto a que ahora sus ojos brillan con color amarillo fluorescente que portaba un aura negra en ella y todavía tenía a su alrededor esa densa aura oscura que tuvo antes de ser envuelto en la esfera de oscuridad.

La criatura no perdió más tiempo y soltó un poderoso rugido hacía la dirección a Touch Me, el cual fue tomado por sorpresa cuando un corriente de energía blanca emergió de su boca después de que el rugido terminara, lo cual no le impido tomar rápidamente postura y nuevamente levantar su escudo para cubrirse del inminente contacto con el nuevo ataque de la criatura. Cuando la defensa del Campeón Mundial se encontró con el ataque de la bestia, el impacto le empujo hacía atrás y aunque fue agotador para el, ya que el ataque duro bastante tiempo pero al final no le hizo ningún daño real a Touch Me, algo que enfureció aun más la criatura. La cual al termino de su ataque, soltó otro gran rugido mientras daba un gran salto hacía arriba junto a que su alas, las cuales aun seguían agitándose con fuerza, empezaron a desprender un brillo y así Touch Me vio con incredulidad como la bestia alada empezó a elevarse sin ningún signo de que iba a volver a tierra firme.

Mientras Touch Me estaba atrapado en su estado de incredulidad por ver como esa criatura colosal a la cual se estaba enfrentando ahora se encontraba volando sobre el, un hecho que para la mente humana del Paladín de Plata Pura tendía que ser totalmente imposible, la bestia empezó es escupir chorros de energía negra sobre el Campeón Mundial, algo que el se dio cuento al último segundo lo cual le obligo a esquivarlo, ya que no tuvo tiempo para entrar en postura junto a que el no quería gastar todas sus [Anulación Absoluto de Daño], la cual ya había usado demasiadas veces en un corto periodo de tiempo para el. Así es la nueva fase de su combate inicio, mientras que la criatura lanzaba sus ataques aéreos, Touch Me se encargaba de esquivarlos, una situación que duro mucho tiempo y que irrito mucho a ambas. Esto se debe a que tanto para bestia como par Touch Me esto estaba llegando a un punto muerto, la criatura no estaba logrando nada contra el paladín y estaba gastando enormes cantidades de mana tanto en sus ataques como para volar, si seguía este ritmo se quedaría pronto sin mana y tendía que volver a tierra firme, lo cual sería se sentencia de muerte, claro podría retirarse pero su orgullo le impedía hacerlo. En el caso de Touch Me, aunque no estaba cansado le resultaba molesta, solo esquivar y no poder realizar ningún ataque con el- Que irritante, ahora entiendo a Warrior Takemikazuchi, cuando se refería a lo molesto que pueden ser los jugadores con ataques de larga distancias- Pensó mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de la criatura las cuales noto que eran menos intensas, lo que le hizo pensar tal vez la bestia se estaba cansando, lo cual esperaba ya que eso significaría romper el punto muerto en que se encontraba tanto el como ella. La criatura de su lado, decidió lanzar un nuevo ataque, que implicaba cubrir toda la plataforma en donde se encontraba el paladín con su chorro de energía oscura para así terminar de una vez por todas esta lucha o al menos eso esperaba lograr, pero para realizar ese ataque tenía que sobrevolar a baja altitud sobre la plataforma rocosa agrietada, lo cual sabe que le podía dejar expuesto a un ataque de su adversario pero se saco esa duda pensando que los riegos eran menores a los beneficios si lograba su cometido y así la criatura tomo su decisión.

Touch Me noto enseguida el cambio en el comportamiento de la bestia aunque sin saber el significa de ella, aunque fue aclarado cuando vio descender a la criatura a una altura que le dejaba a pocos metros del suelo y empezó a soltar un energía negra que cubría todo, lo cual hace imposible esquivar este ataque. Clara, confiaba en [Anulación Absoluto de Daño] pero prefería no usarlo como también al no saber que propiedades podría tener este ataque de área completa, su habilidad podía rechazar cualquier daño pero eso era solo en YGGDRASIL y el no podía estar seguro si ahora funcionaba igual que en el juego, si, hasta ahora había funcionado pero si la criatura tenía un ataque especial de [Daño Perfecto] o [Muerte Instantánea], el prefería ir a lo seguro que arriesgarse innecesariamente. Así en un momento de puro impulso e ingenio, cuando la bestia se encontraba relativamente cerca, Touch Me se preparo y cuando vio que era el momento oportuno, dio un gran salto, el cual fue un poco torpe ya que el no estaba acostumbrando hacer esto, para el ya era un gran logro poder salta tan alto y como se dijo ante, eso fue un accionar impulsivo con nada de planificación, un movimiento arriesgado que tenía tantos factores desconocido que daban más posibilidades fracaso que éxito pero esta vez la fortuna le a sonreído.

Aunque por casualidad, Touch Me había logrado su cometido había abordado a la criatura más específicamente de la pata trasera izquierda, aunque le estaba costando sujetarse se pudo mantener y para intentar tener un poco más de agarre, apuñado con su espada a la criatura, la cual rugió del intenso dolor, y sin que el Campeón Mundial lo notara de donde había apuñalado a la bestia ahora emanaba una luz adorada, la cual intensifico el dolor para criatura, si Touch Me la notara la reconocería enseguida como la clara señal de [Castigo Karmico] aunque si lo notara en este momento no era algo relevante para el. La criatura al ver que su plan había fracasado y que ahora lleva a su enemigo, empezó a elevarse hacía arriba a gran velocidad mientras se sacudía para librarse de su polizonte indeseado, algo que no esta logrando. Cuando llego a un determinada altura abruptamente se dejo caer, la fuerza de la caída finalmente fue más que el agarre del Paladín de Plata Puro.

Cuando Touch Me perdió su agarre, el se encontró a si mismo en caída libre algo que lo lleno de desesperación, en estos momento solo pudo pensar en su esposa e hijo, que deseaba ver con todo su ser como también esperaba que [Anulación Absoluto de Daño] fuera capas de hacer que sobreviviera a esto, algo que su mente humana le decía que no era posible. Pero la suerte todavía no la había abandonado aun, ya que mientras se encontraba en su caída volvió a encontrarse con la bestia alada, la cual después de liberarse de su polizonte, se encontraba flotando mientras descendía lentamente, pues la herida que le había hecho Touch Me era inimaginablemente dolorosa par el y le hizo que fuera muy difícil concentrar su mana para poder volar, ya que por instinto el mana se dirigía a la inmensamente dolorosa herida, que aunque no era nada que le pudiera poner en riesgo su vida, el dolor era tan fuerte tan agudo y tan profundo que fácilmente de se podía decir que llegaba hasta el alma, un suposición que resultaba ser verdad, ya que [Castigo Karmatico] es una pasiva espiritual. Es por eso que el mana se dirige a ella para frenar su efecto como expansión, ya que esta pasiva era una habilidad de la familia de [Corrosivo], la cual la más conocida era la [Corrupción] pero Touch Me se había incorporado una similar pero de la rama de [Castigo], eso significo que no es su cuerpo físico el que se encontraba en peligro sino su alma, la cual si era totalmente afectada por la pasiva espiritual sería su fin, pues su alma sería destruida.

Es por eso que ahora la criatura alada empezó a descender, ya que su mana instintivamente le daba prioridad a evitar la muerte del alma, que los deseo consciente de ella, esto obligaba a la bestia a tener que descender y mientras estaba en su camino hacía tierra firma, la criatura es sorprendido cuando el paladín, al que pensó que se había desecho, se estrella con el y en eso, la espada de Campeón Mundial corto la base del ala derecha de la bestia, lo cual provoca que ella ya no pudiera flotar más e hizo que caiga en picado como le había pasado a Touch Me hace apenas segundos y hablando de el, el ahora se encontraba sobre la criatura en un estado de semi consciencia.

Cuando la criatura junto a Touch Me impactaron contra la plataforma rocosa agrietada esta colapsa, lo que hace que nuevamente ambos vuelvan a caer, solo que esta vez no sería una caída libre, ya que en la chimenea volcánica se encontraba con muchas formaciones rocosas, vestigio de las corrientes de magma que alguna vez circularon en ella, las cuales tanto Touch Me como la criatura no paraban estrellarse. Touch Me por su exoesqueleto no recibió ningún daño real aunque por tantos impactos, su cuerpo que es duro por fuera y totalmente blando por dentro, lo cual produjo muchas vibraciones que desorientaron sus sentido y que termino con el perdiendo cada vez la poca consciencia que tenía para finalmente desmallarse. En el caso de la criatura, ella no fue tan afortunada, ya que cada impacto le causaba más y más heridas, era por pura suerte que aun estuviera viva en este momento sin embargo, no eran las heridas causadas por los impactos las que le generaba más dolor, no, las heridas que la estaba haciendo vivir una agonía eran las que fueron infligidas por la espada del paladín. La bestia estaba desesperada por que esa tortura terminara, la cual para su total ironía, le fue dado por lo mismo que le había causado. Eso es porque mientras caían y se estrellaban, la criatura y Touch Me fueron empujados con fuerza uno contra otro, lo cual por casualidad provoco que la espada de Paladín de Plata Puro se incrustara en el cráneo de ella, matándola al instante y así es como la vida [Señor Oscuro de la Cordillera] llega a su fin.

Después de un tiempo, el cadáver de la bestia oscura y el cuerpo inconsciente de Touch Me llega al fin de la chimenea volcánica para terminar estrellándose contra un lecho rocoso de ella, la fuerza del impacto produce un pequeño cráter junto a un gran estruendo que se amplifica por el eco del sin número de cavernas, antiguos tubos volcánicos, que rodean el lugar del impacto, esto duro un rato hasta que un silenció total cayera finalmente en toda la cámara. Paso un tiempo, hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien perturbo este silencio.

Una extraña figura hizo acto de presencia, era similar a un ser humano hembra, bueno solo el torso el cual estaba desnudo salvo un taparrabo y la cabeza con eso termina cualquier similitud ya que sus extremidades son las de un insecto con exoesqueleto color morado con manchas violeta y que terminaba en una punta filosa; su cabeza no tenía pelo en vez de eso tenía algo similar a un llama con claros rasgos de mana en el. Esta extraña criatura es un habitante del subsuelo, una insectoide.

Esta insectoride se encontraba en búsqueda de alimento para ella y su colonia, ella fue atraída por el gran estruendo de hace unos momento y ahora se encontraba entrando en el cráter del impacto, donde se encontraban los restos de la bestia oscura, algo que fue notado enseguida por ella, la cual se acerco para revisarla mejor.

Si, sin duda es comestible, tendré que llamar rápidamente a hermanas para que me ayuden a desmenuzarlo y llevarlo a la colonia- Dijo la insectoide mientras miraba y estudiaba la futura comida para sus hermanas- Este animal sin duda podrá alimentarnos por más de mes completo-Pensó emocionada mientras seguía con la revisión del cadáver de la bestia gigante. En eso llego a la cabeza de la bestia oscura y se sorprendió al ver que en ella se encontraba clavado una espada, aunque por el tamaño de la bestia parecía ser solo un pequeño cuchillo.

Imposible, alguien cazo a esta animal- Dijo ella con tono de incredulidad mientras seguía miraba a la espada en la cabeza de la bestia.

Sin duda tuvo que ser un gran cazador para derribar tal presa, que pena que la perdiera pero supongo que son buenas noticias para nosotras- Dijo ella con respeto por quien sea que haya sido el que pudo vencer a esta gran presa aunque triste al saber que le estaba robando a un gran cazador su premio pero así funcionaba el juego de la supervivencia.

Mmm ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo ella mientras miraba a su alrededores, una resplandor plateado atrajo su atención, con cautela se empezó a acercar y después de un tiempo finalmente encontró la causa de la luz.

¿Un guerrero humano?... No- Dijo mientras miraba a un desmallado Touch Me al que había confundido en un primer momento con un guerrero de la especie humana pero su agudo sentido del olfato nunca la a engañada, lo que estaba mirando no era un humano era uno de su clase, un insectoide- Sin duda tiene un gran camuflaje natural, sino fuera por su aroma creería totalmente que es un guerrero humano-Pensó ella mientras analizaba al inconsciente insectoide.

Tengo que llamar a hermanas- Dijo rápidamente mientras salia a gran velocidad en búsqueda de sus hermanas para decirle de su descubrimiento, no solo había encontrado suficiente alimento para saciar su gran hambre por un largo periodo de tiempo sino que también había encontrado un insectoide y no cualquier insectoide, si no un insectoide guerrero, una clase muy raro para ella, y uno realmente poderoso, si su suposición estaba en lo cierto, ya que el color de su exoesqueleto hace juego con la espada que dio muerte a la gran bestia, lo que la lleva a pensar que el es el poderoso cazador que mata a la bestia. Con eso en mente, la insectoide hembra se dirigió a las cavernas para encontrarse con sus hermanas y reportar su importante descubrimiento mientras que dejaba al miembro más fuerte de Ainz Ooal Gown inconsciente cerca del cadáver del que hace apenas algunas hora fue el señor oscuro de la cordillera.

Hola fieles de los 41 seres supremos de Nazarick, ya se que quieren matarme por no subir "Overlord: El Ancestral en un nuevo mundo" pero intenté entender que tengo momentos de inspiración y termino escribiendo nuevas obras. Bueno, con eso dicho, no olviden comentar, criticar y votar. Cualquier propuesta o sugerencia para mis obras háganlo por privado, soy todo ojo para ella XD.

No se olviden que mi obra "Overlord: la señora de la muerte" es por especiales, en la actualidad ese "especial" es si llego a los 200 seguidores


	2. Prólogo: segunda parte

Prólogo: segunda parte

Cursia es la segunda isla más grande del mar Omit, las aguas occidentales de mar Menuzcaño, la cual ocupas una superficie de unos 65.610 km² (Sri Lanka). Ella tiene un geografía basta accidentada con una gran cordillera, la cordillera Capeliñas, que se extiende de norte a sur y con más presencia al oeste de la isla aunque hay algunas secciones divididas de ella que se encuentran al este. Esta sucesión de montañas enlazadas entre si, tiene picos que pueden llegar de los tres mil metros sobre el nivel del mar (3.000 m s.n.m) hasta los siete mil metros sobre el nivel de mar (7.000 m s.n.m). En total, las zona que ocupa la cordillera abarca el más del cuarenta porciento (40 %) de la superficie terrestre de la isla, dejando al restante del territorio como una geografía relativamente llanas y cubierta por un gran bosque de coníferas (pinos).

El clima de Cursia es predominantemente frió y su ciclo de estaciones de divide en primavera, otoño e invierno, son escasas las precipitaciones aunque si las hay generalmente se convierte en grandes tormentas, las heladas don muy dominantes y las únicas fuentes de aguas son los ríos y riachuelos que nacía del deshielo de las zonas montañosas, principalmente en primavera aunque también se los puede encontrar en las estaciones más frías pero solamente donde haya un regiones con altas actividades volcánica. La vegetación hegemónica son las coníferas, las cuales cubren casi la totalidad de las zonas de la isla no montañosa, la única excepción son las zonas costeras, aunque eso se debe a la deforestación de los habitantes humanos que se han instalado en Cursia. La fauna isleña es reducida y tan dura como el clima de la isla, la fauna es totalmente endotermos osea de sangre clientes, siendo los mamíferos el grupa animal más grande entre ellos.

Los habitantes de la islas se dividen en dos grandes grupos, los insectoides, los cuales viven bajo la superficie, más precisamente en las grandes cavernas y redes de túneles que existen la cordillera Capeliñas, las cuales tenía un clima mucho más cálido y húmedo que la superficie, lo cual se debe a la actividad geológica que se experimenta y por los géiseres subterráneos, lo que propicia un ambiente cálido y húmedo favorable para ellos; el siguiente grupo de habitante son los humanos, los que habitan la superficie de la isla, los [Kalreos] aunque también hay otro grupo de humanos, que hay llegado más recientemente, los [Latineos], aunque solo representa actualmente el 4 % de la población total de Cursia.

Los Kalreos es el pueblo nativo de la isla, que a habitado en la superficie de Cursia por más de un mil año sin ningún contacto con el mundo exterior, la cual a producido que los kalreos tenga una de las culturas más exóticas de todas las culturas que han y que conviven con el mar Menuzcaño, las cuales se han caracterizado por un intensa interacción tanto económico como cultural y lingüístico, la cual hace que sean muy homogéneas entre ellas. Es por eso que los Kalreos son un total rareza en este mundo, por no tener ningún tipo de interacción con lo que esta fuera de su isla, algo que le da más rareza es que ellos se encuentran geográficamente en una ubicación muy favorable para que se vuelva un paso del comerció muy importante, ya que la isla de Corsia se encuentra muy cerca del centro del mar Omit. Por lógica simple la isla se tuvo que a ver convertido en un gran centro del comercio hace mucho tiempo pero la cultura aislacionista de sus habitantes lo a impedido pero seguramente se tendrán que preguntar ¿Porqué eso es así?. La respuesta para ello es su historia, la cual es transmitida por el relato oral de generación en generación y por un sin fin de leyenda que las acompaña.

Según el relato de los Kalreos, su pueblo habitaron antes de llega a Corsia en la gran tierra más haya del mar del norte, donde vivieron felizmente hasta que fueron invadidos por los que ellos denominan "gente sin tierra", para entender su significado hay que saber que elles le dan un gran valor a la tierra y decir que alguien no tiene es igual que decir un insulto para ello; los cuales no los invadieron por la fuerza, militar, sino que con el comercio. Las gentes sin tierras era hábiles comerciantes, los cuales engañaron a los antiguos Kalreos mediante productos con poco valor para las gentes sin tierras pero que eran desconocido para los Kalreos, eso termino con que los sin tierra se apropiaron de todo lo realmente con valor de los Kalreos. Cuando por fin los Kalreos se dieron cuenta de la estafa ya era tarde, cuando habían ido a reclamar a los sin tierras por el fraude, se encontraron que los sin tierras se habían adueñado de sus tierras, construido acertamientos y un gran ejército. Esto termino en una guerra entre ambos pueblos, la cual los Kalreos terminaron perdiendo y siendo ellos los "sin tierras, la mayor humillación que ellos pueden experimentar, así derrotados y sin tierras tuvieron que irse de su tierra madre para encontrar un nuevo lugar donde poder llamar "su tierra", no se sabe cuanto duro este éxodo pero parece que duro algunas generaciones, ya que a donde iban todas las tierras que encontraban le pertenecía ya a otros pueblos, los cual no los aceptaban y les negaba el poder asentarse. Esto termino volviendo a los Kalreos en un pueblo nómada, lo cual es visto por ellos como su edad más oscuras, y guerrero, ya que al no tener tierra para poder subsistir solo le quedo el saqueo como única forma se supervivencia, algo que los hizo ser muy mal vistos por todos los demás pueblos, lo que termino con ellos luchando con todos. En ese momento se acentuó la desconfianza a todo lo que no fuera Kalreano, una mentalidad colectiva que se a conservado hasta estos días, y que se desarrollo para llegar a su futuro aislacionismo.

Pero volviendo al tema, esta época de conflicto termino con su derrota como también el casi exterminio de su pueblo este hecho los empujo al mar occidental, que en ese momento estaba apena recorrido, lo cual hacía que hubiera muchas posibilidades de descubrir nuevas tierras, lo cual termino siendo el caso. El descubrimiento de los Kalreanos de Corsia fue la salvación que hace mucho tiempo habían buscado, a pesar de su clima totalmente opuesto al predominante en el mar Menuzcaño, en ella por fin se pudieron asentar y vivir en paz, así la convirtieron a la isla en su nueva "tierra madre".

El paisaje montañoso y su clima frió moldeo a las nuevas generaciones de kalreanos, lo que tuvo la consecuencia de que su resistencia al frió fuera muchísimo más fuerte junto a que la fuerza promedio de uno de ellos es tres veces más que el de un humano promedio con también un gran resistencia física. En un par de cientos de años, los kalreanos se habían adaptado completamente a su nueva tierra madre, aunque su identidad e historia nunca se perdió, lo cual se refleja en su total desdén a todo lo que no sea corsiano osea a todo lo que no sea de su tierra madre, una mentalidad que fomento el surgimiento de una civilización totalmente autosustentable, este pensamiento es tan fuerte en los kalreanos que hace imposible el comercio exterior sin importa lo que sea, la historia con las gentes sin tierras estaba muy presenta y hace hizo que sean totalmente desconfiados de cualquier comerciante no kalreano.

Este aislacionismo con su modelo autosustentable impero en Corsia durante más de novecientos años sin ningún tipo de cambio importante, esto llevo al nacimiento del desarrollo de una cultura totalmente diferente a la imperante fuera de la isla aunque tuvo la consecuencia de que muchos avances tecnológicos y de técnicas nunca pudieran llegar a la isla, lo que volvía los isleños ante los ojos extranjeros en primitivos y pobres, pero eso no era algo que a los Kalreanos le importará en lo más mínimo. Ellos podían vivir en Corsia mientras que en el exterior sus ancestros a penas pudieron sobrevivir, esa es la mentalidad reinante forjada tras muchas generaciones y muy difícilmente es que cambie a corto plazo.

Aunque es esta últimas tres generaciones hubo un impactante cambio que rompió con el status quo de la isla y eso fue la invasión del Imperio Latineo de Toma o Imperio Tomano, el mayor imperio que la historia de este mundo a visto hasta este momento, el cual estaba empeñado a controlar toda las tierras que rodeaba al mar Menuzcaño, lo cual con la conquista de Corsia o como ellos la llamaba [Norfau], se concretaría.

El imperio Romano, es un super estado que nació como unión defensiva de los reinos latineanos contra las amenazas externas que eran muy frecuentes en esos momentos, con el paso del tiempo la unión defensiva se volvió cada vez más poderoso y empezó a convertirse en una potencia regional. Pero fue cuando el Reino Latineo de Toma, el miembro más fuerte de la [Unión Latineanos] se volvió definitivamente la cabeza de la alianza cuando paso de una potencia regional a una ponencia multi-regional. Que desde que se estableció como tal se a tenido un agresiva política expansionismo en todos los territorios fronterizos a el y regiones de ultramar que tenía contacto comercial. Así mediante la espada junto al comercio, el imperio se fue construyendo para terminar dominando todo los territorios costeros del mar Menuzcaño y muchos más, la [Pax Tomana] era absoluta aunque había una excepción, Corsia, la isla impenetrable.

Algo que el imperio se propuso a cambiar, ya que para su visión los tomanos eran los herederos del mundo y nada podía estar afuera de su control. Con eso, la primera expedición imperial desembarco en las costas corsianas y fundado la primera ciudad imperial en la isla, Norfau, la cual para los tomanos les daría el nuevo nombró a la isla impenetrable.

Es así como inicia las conocidas [Las Guerras de Corsia] para los kalreanos, o [Las Guerras de Norfau] para los tomanos, que abarcó toda una generación y que culminó con la victoria imperial sobre los nativos isleños, iniciando así el dominio tomano en Corsia. Aunque su dominio no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que la población nunca acepto el yugo imperial y fueron muy frecuentes los levantamientos populares en todo ese período, lo que convertía a la isla en el provincia imperial más conflictiva e inestable del imperio junto a una de las que mayor gasto tenía para sostener el orden tomano. Pero eso no desánimo al imperio de retener su conquista, no solo por orgullo o sus creencias sino también porque la isla tenía grandes recursos minerales muy fáciles de extraer, como oro, plata, diamantes y otros, los cuales que no habían sído explotadas por los nativos, ya que no le veían el uso real para ellos.

Este hecho volvía a la isla en el principal productor de minerales valiosos del imperio, las minas imperiales se volvieron parte del paisaje común de la isla junto a las ciudades fortificadas imperiales cerca de ellas. La mano de obra para ellas, eran los kalreanos capturados y esclavizados de las rebeliones populares que frecuentaban en la Corsia tománica. Este operandu tenía el objetivo de ser una forma de castigo como una forma de someter a la población nativa corsiana aunque nunca pudo complir con ese objetivo y solo logró aumentar el rencor a la ocupación imperial con el agravante de aumentar las rebeliones. También tuvo una consecuencia inesperada, ya que muchas de las minas se encontraron con las cavernas de los inseptoides, los cuales asaltaron y conquistaron las minas imperiales, lo cual significó la perdida de la rentabilidad de la ocupación para el imperio, ya que cada vez tenía que gastar más y cada vez recaudando menos, algo que sin duda no es un buen negocio para los tomanos.

Esto no era el único caso en que el imperio tomano tenía dominios no rentables y con mucha conflictividad, pero el orgullo tomano y su visión del mundo le impedía detener su política expansionista. Lo cual culminó con un imperio tan inmenso que implosionó por su propio peso y por ser insolvente para sostener los gastas que requería el imperio. Esto hizo que en muchos de los territorios la autoridad imperiales con sus instituciones (políticas, judiciales y militares) se disolvieran de un día para el otro, causando una situación de total anarquía en ellos. En otros, las autoridades locales se sostuvieron pero se declararon autónomas a al poder central, el cuan por su situación no pudo reprimir estos sucesos. En los lugares donde el poder imperial se pudo sostener y estabilizar después de esta crisis, tuvo un conflicto interno que dividió al Imperio Latineo de Toma en dos, el Imperio Tomano de Occidente y el Imperio Tomano de Oriente también conocido como el Imperio Cuntinialo por su capital, Cuntinial.

La provincia imperial de Norfau, la isla de Corsia, cayó en la jurisdicción del imperio occidental, aunque debido a la inestabilidad causado por la división del imperio, la provincia isleña fue descuidada. Lo cual fue aprovechado por los kalreanos, los cuales se habían unido en una gran alianzas de tribus para expulsar a los tomanos, la cual fue liderada por el patriarca de la familia kalreanos más importante de Corsia, los Sirekalral , y que fue conocido como el [Rey de Corsia].

Bajo su mando, y aprovechando la debilidad del poder imperial, se inició la [Guerra de la independencia de Corsia], lo cual en un años logró su objetivo de liberarse de las cadenas imperiales y lograr su libertad. Debido a este hecho, los Sirekalral se coronaron como la familia real de los kalreanos y unicos soberanos de Corsia. Este suceso marco el inicio de una guerra civil dentro de los kalreanos, ya que algunos caudillos kalreanos no querían someterse a un rey y deseaban recuperar el viejo modelo pre-tomano de tribus independiente y donde los conductos internos se resolvieran mediante las antiguas tradiciones. En el caso de los Sirekalral, ellos al ser de la élite kalreana gobernante tuvieron mucho contacto con la cultura latinea y fueron seducido por ello, aunque no dejaron de querer la libertad de su tierra madre por ello, así la idea de la "nación Kalreo" y necesidad de la figura de un "rey", concepto latineanos, que pudiera orden sobre las tribus kalreas y así sostener su independencia se empezó a formularon. Ya que según su relato, la conquista imperial paso porque no había "unidad" en las tribus, lo que no permitió enfrentar a los invasores con todo el poder que los kalreanos tenían en ese momento. Es por eso que consideran que solo con una "nación kalrea" unida militar y políticamente se podría evitar que nuevamente la invadirá y conquistado junto al gran progreso que vendría si uniera un orden permanente y clara, un orden donde ellos están a la cabeza.

El modelo que la familia Sirekalral impulsaba tenía muchas características idéntica a la del imperio, como por ejemplo la fomentación de la ciudad como los centro de poder y la creación grandes centros urbanos a su alrededor junto a la implementación de la ganadería como principal fuente de alimento como de pieles para vestimenta para la población humana y que no prohibían el comercio exterior. Si, un modelo que chocaba fuertemente con la vieja forma de funcionar de la cultura kalrea, con pequeños asentamientos semi sedentarias y como su principal fuente de alimento y pieles la cacería con casi ningún animal domesticado como también sin mucho comercio ya que no había muchos excedentes. Esta forma de ser milenaria de los kalreanos resistió a los intento imperiales de "civilizarlos" pero ahora se encuentra amenazado por los intereses de una de sus principales familias y actual "familia real", un título que los caudillos kalreanos defensores del viejo sistema no reconocieron.

El choque de estas dos ideas de organizar al pueblo kalreo llego a una pequeña, por duración, pero dura, por los daños, guerra civil que termino con el exterminio de los caudillos kalreanos y su viejo modelo que defendían, junto a que la familia Sirekalralse adueñó de toda Corsia y fundó el [Reino Kalreo de Corsia].

Los primeros años de este reino se marcó por la construcción de nuevo régimen monárquico y sus instituciones al estilo Latineo, algo que lograron invitando a latineanos formados que huían de la represión del imperio occidental contra la intelectualidad, la cual se había opuesto muchas veces al régimen imperial occidental. Pero volviendo a la isla, estos años también se marcó por un gran autoritarismo del estado hacía la población, como obligar a la población de los pequeños asentamientos a emigrar a la ciudades y prohibir la caza para favorecer la ganaderia, aunque los que la pasaron muy mal fueron las antiguas clases dominantes kalreana, que fueron casi liquidadas tanto políticamente (sacarles el poder y privilegios) como físicamente (... Asesinados).

Después de una década, el régimen se consolidó y su modelo productivo se estableció sólidamente, la familia Sirekalral relajo el autoritarismo sobre la población, la cual se había acomodado en el nuevo modelo y su nuevo sistema de valores, la superestructura kalrea se había formado exitosamente. La situación se veía favorable para la familia real pero eso no duro mucho tiempo, ya que la mortalidad le llegó al patriarca de la familia Sirekalral y primer rey de Corsia, lo que causo una pelea interna dentro de la familia real por la sucesión del trono, la cual termino en una nueva guerra civil que dividió al joven reino en áreas de influencias controlado por un o una de las candidatas o candidatos al trono.

Esta situación fue aprovechado por el imperio occidental para volver a invadir la isla con el objetivo de recuperar la provincia rebelde, así lo veían ellos a la independencia de Corsia, logrando reconquistar una cinco ciudades del sureste de la isla. Este alarmante contexto, que había la puerta a una nueva conquista, hizo que todes les candidates de la familia real tuvieran que detener su hostilidades y que unieran fuerza para nuevamente expulsar a los tomanos de su tierra madre, pero esta vez es diferente que la anterior vez, ya que no se enfrentan a una fuerza de un imperio en crisis sino a una fuerza de un imperio que se ha recuperado y que desea recuperar su viejo explendor. La guerra será difícil para ambos lados y el destino de Corsia depende del resultado de esta contienda pero sin que ninguno de estos dos bandos supiera, un nuevo actor está por surgir y tendrá el potencial de decidir el desenlace de este acontecimiento en la historia de Corsia.

Se podía ver un gran bosque de pinos blanco por la reciente nevada, el cual se extendía hasta que se encontraba con la cordillera Capeliñas, en medio de esos pinos blanco nieve se podía ver un gran claro en donde un gran campamento se encontraba intalado, llena de carpas de campaña, estaban bien distribuidas y con muchos emblemas exhibiéndose, dando a conocer de qué región o a cual facción pertenecen. Una faccion es el grupo de nobles y militares que dan respaldó a un candidato al trono de Corsia, en este campamento se podía ver muchos emblemas regionales pero solo un emblema de facción era visible en todo el campamento, una clara señal de aquíen le pertenecían está fuerzas.

En este momento el campamento se encontraba con mucha actividad, se podía ver a muchos hombres, mujeres y niñes moviéndose sin para, algunos estaban vestido completamente con armaduras simple, otros con algunas partes de armadura y lo restante sin ningún tipo de armadura pero todes tenían grandes abrigos de piel, ya que la temperatura todavía era muy baja y no cambiaría mucho en lo que queda del día. En el momento se podía ver cómo tanto hombres y mujeres igualmente acorazados y armados con apuro estaba desarmando las grandes tiendas de campaña hecha de cuero y piel, los niños y niñas daban su aporte al esfuerzos de sus padres y madres, doblando las tiendas desarmadas y llevando las partes más ligera de ella. El campamento estaba en mudanza y se notaba que el proceso era muy a las apuradas, lo que daba a entender que está situación era de urgencia total.

Los campamentos kalreanos son más simple campamentos militares son muy similares a comunidades moviles, según la tradición kalreanas está era la forma en que sus ancestros se movían ante de llegar a Corsia, es por esta razón que se pueden encontrar niñes en ella. Ya que familias enteras se mueven en estos campamentos y como es costumbre, son bastante autosustentable cuanto a la alimentación se trata, ya que los Sirekalral les han permitido poder cazas. Esto se debe a que es muy difícil sostener líneas de suministros cuando prácticamente no hay muchos caminos y los que hay son sendas grandes. Claro, todavía las ciudades le proporcionan otros recursos pero tardan en llegar y el alimento tiene que ser constantemente llevado, lo cual es complicado de hacer con el contexto de la falta de caminos y el terreno traicionero.

Los soldados kalreanos que estaban en proceso de desmontar su campamento, eran por este hecho grandes cazadores, lo cual también le servía como un tipo de entrenamiento, esto se puede ver como fácilmente pueden llevaba las grandes piezas de campamento a grandes carretas que son tirados por grandes bovinos de una gran masa corporal y espeso pelaje; sin descanso. Y hablando de esos animales, los cuales son [Toros de Montaña], la principal fuente de alimento como de transporte de la población civil kalreanos, también había otros animales domésticos como [Caballos Corsianos], que era caracterizados por ser de un gran tamaño, fuerza, con una robusta forma y estar cubiertos de grueso pelaje; y por [Lobos Kalreanos], caninos que tenían un gran tamaño y que podían ser montados como caballos, son considerados como la montura para la clase dominante, altos oficiales y para los jinetes de élite. Estos lobos gigantes fueron criados por los kalreanos por muchas generaciones, logrando que sean dóciles hacia ellos, conservando su instintos de caza y de manada, esto último los hace excelentes guardianes para aldeas y campamentos como también para que jueguen con les niñes, ya que los ven como sus propios cachorros. Además, por su pelaje, dormir con uno de ellos es muy reconfortante para los duros noches de frío tan habituales en Corsia.

Los kalreanos tiene una gran gama de grandes mamíferos que han doméstica para su uso, esto fauna domesticado dan indicio de la mega fauna salvaje que se puede hallar en este isla, aunque los isleños la han dividido en dos grupos, las [Grandes Bestias], que agrupa a la mayoría de la mega fauna nativa y las [Bestias Extrañas], animales con propiedades místicas o mágicas que habitan en la cordillera. Los kalreanos ponen a los monstruos de la cordillera como [Bestias Extrañas], ya que creen que son seres místicos con poderes misteriosos sobre la tierra y que puede ser semi-dioses, uno de los más famoso es el Señor Oscuro de la Cordillera, padre de los Dragones de Montaña y el devorador de héroes.

Pero volviendo al tema, en el medio de este gran campamento se podía ver una gran carpa que sobresalía de las demás, estás está custodiada por un fuerte operativo de seguridad compuesto por [Guardia Real] conocido popularmente como [Kurnas], un señal inequívoca de que el residente de esta carpa no era ni más ni menos que un o una miembro o miembros de la familia Sirekalral y por ello, muy posiblemente una candidata o candidatos al trono de Corsia.

Dentro de el, se podía ver a un hoguera grande y que a su alrededor estaba un círculo de pieles y mantas, en donde se podía ver a un grupo de un poco más de veinte personas, siete eran representantes de cada una ciudad que respaldaba a la dueña de este campamento, los restantes son oficiales militares, caudillos leales y consejeros reales. Todes ellos se sentaba sobre el piso de piel a estilo indio al mismo nivel, la única excepción era para una mujer vestida con una armadura ligera y prendas ligeras, ella se sentaba en lo que parecía ser un montículo grande de piel similar a unq cama, que se elevaba algunos sentimientos sobre el piso de pieles donde estaban sentados los demás, una señal de su posición, prestigio y poder. Tras de ella se podía ver una gran bandera con la insignia real del Reino Kalreo de Corsia, el emblema de la familia Sirekalral.

Punto de vista de Elenad Sirekalral

Soy Elenad de la familia Sirekalral, princesa la patria kalrea y una de las candidatas para suceder el trono del reinó de Corsia, la nación que mi honorable padre lucho por dar a luz y que ahora nuevamente se encuentra amenazada por el mismo enemigo que el había logrado expulsar de nuestra amada tierra. Soy la décima quinta hije que mi honorable padre y la quinta hija, nací hace veinticinco inviernos y a pesar de mi avanzada edad todavía no esto en ninguna sagrada unión (casada), los cuales se dan a una tierna edad (doce o catorce años) para garantizar que de su unión naciera muchos hijos y hijas, ya que la tasa de mortalidad infantil todavía es alta. Es por esa razón, que las familias kalreanas se forma a temprana edad y con una alta tasa de natalidad por pareja, es por eso que su situación como una soltera de más de dos década es tan extraña aunque tiene su explicación.

Yo nací de una de una de sus muchas concubinas que mi honorable padre tenía, una circunstancia que empieza a explicar mi situación una soltera de más de veinte inviernos, ya que al no ser la hija de la esposa de mi honorable padre hacía que mi posibilidades de unir mi vida a un hombre disminuyera y debido a que mi padre era el patriarca de uno de la principales familia kalreana, hace que solo pueda [Unir mi vida] con un hombre de otra de las grandes familias kalreana. Ya que es totalmente inaceptable que me una con hombre de un linaje inferior al mio, eso sería absolutamente una vergüenza para mi apellido pero al ser solo una hija de una concubina mis posibilidades de [unión] es menor, pues a las grandes familias prefieren uniones entre les hijes nacido de la esposa del patriarca y no de las concubinas, las cuales mucha veces terminan con uniones con miembros inferiores de las grandes familias, algo que también es muy poco probable que suceda. Eso es la otra circunstancia que explica mi situación, ya que soy una mestiza, una nacida con sangre kalreana y de sangre extranjera, una abominación ante los ojos de la mayoría de los kalreanos.

Mi madre es [tomana], osea una mujer nacida en el imperio, o como ella prefiere decirse [latineana], algo que siempre remarca, ya que parece que ella desciende de una de las grandes familia latineas oriunda de Toma, la ciudad que dio a luz al gran imperio latineo de Toma, un hecho que ella se enorgullece mucho. Aunque a pesar de ellos termino convirtiéndose en una concubina de un caudillo "bárbaro", como ella llamaba a mi honorable padre, en una [Unión] política en los tiempo de la ocupación, cuando mi honorable padre había pacto un acuerdo con las autoridades de los ocupantes. En ese pacto, mi honorable padre y el líder tomano afianzaron su poder, mi padre conservando la posición de nuestra familia a cambio de colaborar con los ocupante mientras que el imperio se garantizaba la gobernabilidad sobre nuestra tierra, el cual sellado con la unión de mi honorable padre con la hija del líder tomano, mi madre. Mi padre siempre se arrepintió de esa decisión que permitió al imperio someter a nuestro pueblo, el lo llamaba su [oscuro pasado] aunque nunca se arrepintió de su unión con mi madre, a la cual amo sinceramente, un sentimiento que mi madre nunca compartió pero sabía que tenía que contentar a mi honorable padre para tener una vida "decente".

Ser hija de madre extranjera significo, y mas tras la independencia, que fuera mal vista por las grandes familias y que nadie quisiera unir su vida con migo, algo que no cambio incluso cuando los Sirekalral se volvieron la familia real de la nación kalrea, el sueño de mi honorable padre. Junto a que también mi futuro era incierto, ya que al ser mestiza mis posibilidades de tener algún papel relevante en el reino era casi nulo aunque eso no me molestas tanto, no soy de política pero gracias a que mi madre, era la favorita de mi honorable padre, pude obtener un puesto secundario como [General] del recién formado ejército real permanente de Corsia, una de las pocas mujer con un puesto de mando importante en el. Aunque mi historia con el ejército inicio mucho antes, a mis trece inviernos en medio de la cruel guerra civil que se libró entre mi honorable padre y los caudillos rebeldes, tanto yo como mi madre nos encontrábamos rodeadas y apunto de ser capturadas por el enemigo, el oficial encargado de nuestra seguridad nos había traicionado aunque las tropas se mantuvieron fieles y intentaron protegernos, pero sin un oficial que les diera dirección y los organizará, sus heroicos esfuerzos no serviría más que para morir con honor. En ese escenario de desesperación, en medio de esa atmósfera algo dentro de mi despertó, un poder nuevo me lleno y por puro instinto se arrojé a la batalla, no recuerdo mucho pero los supervivientes de mi escolta dijeron que yo solo arrase la vanguardia enemigo y que mis acciones llenaron de valor a mis escoltas, los cuales se unieron a lo que ellos llamaron una batalla unilateral. Desde ese momento fue conocida como la [Niña Berserker], la niña que derrotó a todo un ejército, si, los rumores de mi hazaña fue bastante exagerado pero igual, mi proeza fue muy impresionante, no derrote a todo un ejército pero si a un escuadrón de élite de los enemigo de mi honorable padre.

A partir de eso, mi honorable padre me hizo entrenar por los mejores guerreros kalreanos de su generación y no es exagerar que fue brutal, "lo que no te mata, te fortalece" es el pilar de la vida de los kalreanos y su clase de entrenamiento lo expresa a su máximo nivel, no es por nada que haya una alta tasa de mortalidad infantil entre los kalreanos, ya que este brutal régimen se inicia a una tierna edad (ocho o nueve años). "Matar o morir" ese es uno de los principales principios que son inculcado, "el fuerte sobrevive el fuerte muere" es su credo, si, una forma de ver la vida brutal e individualista pero ese es el estilo kalreo. Es también para todos los sexo, tanto como hombres como mujeres participan de este duro entrenamiento, los hombres para se vuelvan poderosos guerreros y las mujeres igual pero también porque hoy la creencia de que cuanto más fuerte sea una mujer más fuerte serán su hijes.

Yo por mi condición de mestiza, y también por protesta de mi madre, nunca fui sometida a tal régimen de entrenamiento, ya que supuestamente mi sangre latonea no podría soportar tal brutalidad o al menos eso es lo que insistía mi madre, mi madre siempre fue muy protectora cuando se trata de mi. Pero tras mi hazaña fui puesta a entrenar, algo que no le gusto para nada a mi madre, y fue particularmente brutal, ya que tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido por no iniciar a la edad habitual o eso decían mis maestros, aunque en realidad ellos buscaban matarme por cansancio, pues no le gustaba mi condición de mestiza, creían que era una desgracia para mí familia y aunque sabían de mi hazaña ellos pensaban que mi sangre latinea me hacía débil e inferior a los demás kalreanos. Aún con todo ese desprecio directo como indirecto, no me rendí y seguí para demostrarles mi valía ante sus ojos, ganarme su respeto como guerrera, lo cual logré, y no solo delante ellos sino también ante mis compañeres de entrenamiento, los cuales eran los y las hijes de los aliados de mi padres. También como parte de mi entrenamiento, tuve que participar de incursiones o misiones de acoso en territorio enemigo, y siendo yo la que su dirección, ya que mi apellido hacía que fuera imposible que mi posición estuviera debajo de un apellido inferior de mi generación, lo cual fue muy incómodo, ya que no tenía ninguna experiencia en dirigir y me pusieron al mando desde el principio, y digamos que no era muy popular entre mis compañeres en ese momento. La experiencia más dolorosa fue cuando perdí a mi primer subordinada, ningún entrenamiento te prepara para el peso que sentis cuando sabes que uno de los tuyos a muerto y más a sabiendas de que fue por tu propias órdenes, la carga de un líder es muy pesada y pocos pueden soportarla, si no hubiera sído por mi honorable padre y el consuelo de mi madre no hubiera podido superar ese episodio depresivo que tuve tras ese trascendental acontecimientos.

El camino estuvo lleno de dificultad y baches pero al final lo conseguí, me gane el respeto de mis maestros como también el de mis camaradas, algunos de mis camaradas hombre se interesaron por mi pero sus familias no eran de las grandes así que no era posible una [Unión] aunque eso no quiere decir que haya tenido alguna relación carnal con ellos, los kalreanos vivían en en constante conflicto y más en la guerra civil, en ese contexto de vivir tu vida al máximo ya que no sabes si al terminar el día seguirás viva, cuestiones como la castidad o pensar el el futuro no eran relevantes. Mi honorable padre y los kalreanos en general lo entendían así y yo también, la única increpó fue mi madre pero no pudo hacer mucho más que eso.

Así el ejército, primero no permanente ni muy organizado a luego el ejercicio real, es el único lugar en donde siento que pertenezco, fuera de él todavía es permanente el despreció hacia mi por mi condición. En el ejército me había ganado el respeto de mis hombres y mujeres como de los demás oficiales, si, había algunos que me despreciaban pero mi reputación los callaba. Me hice amiga de muchos de oficiales en la guerra civil, a muchos yo había salvado en muchos ovaciones y viceversa, yo prefería juntarme con los que no le temían salir al campo de batalla junto a sus tropas y despreciaba a los que solo ordenan en la retaguardia. Clara a veces es necesario estar el la retaguardia, ya que de esa posición se puede ver con mayor amplitud la situación de la batalla pero una cosa era eso y otra muy diferente es ocultarse en la retaguardia mientras ordenan a tus tropas avanzar para luego dejar que otros oficiales que líderen la contienda. Con la agravante de que si ganan la batalla, el o ella se quede con todos los honores y si pierde toda la culpa es para los oficiales no de él o ella. Esos parásitos solo se los heredaban pues eran miembros importantes de las grandes familias que apoyaban a mi honorable padre en su lucha por construir la [Nación Kalrea].

Con ellos era que peor relación tenía, no solo eran cobardes sino que sentía que merecían todo además de ser unos ultra tradicionalista, algo que hacía que desde el principio yo y ellos no tuviéramos buenas relaciones, las cual empeoraron cuanto más prestigio tenía mi nombre dentro del ejército. Mi círculo de amistades estaban formados por oficiales que me respetaban por mis logros no por mí apellido, aunque muchos me despreciaron al principio por mi condición, logré ganarme su respeto y forjar amistad con ellos, en la actualidad son mis más importante aliados. Muchos de ellos son miembros de grandes familias pero al ser hijes menores no se le garantizaba un posición inmediata como a sus hermanes mayores, lo que les hacía que tuvieran que ganar es sus puestos si no querían perder su estatus. Eso hizo que para ellos, los apellidos no fueron tan relevantes y que reconocieran más el esfuerzo de cada individuo.

Cuando el reinado de mi honorable padre se impuso a los caudillos rebeldes, la modernización del ejército fue una de sus prioridades y gracias a mi madre, mi honorable padre logro contratar a oficiales retirados del ejército imperial para que reorganizarán el nuevo ejército real. Es de mencionar, que muchas de las reformas que mi honorable padre impulsaba se pudieron concretar gracias a mi madre, la conocida por los círculos de la alta clase como la [Arquitectura del Rey], lo que le confería un poder que superaba con creces a la de la esposa de mi honorable padre, la reina. Un hecho que hacia que ella y mi madre, junto a que ella era la favorita de mi honorable padre, nunca se hayan llevado bien, algo que también me afectaba ya que jamás pude verla y mucho menos hablar con ella. Algo que mi madre decía que tenía que estar agradecida, pues según ella "te idiotizas de solo escuchar a esa arpía rubia" aunque realmente nunca me interesó esos temas, son demasiada directa para entender las artimañas del arte de la política. Yo era feliz en mi puesto en el ejército, las cuestiones políticas eran áreas que solo a mi honorable padre, mi madre y mis hermanes mayores les compete. Yo por lo contrario, por mi condición y por decisión propia, no tenía ningún poder verdadero dentro de ese ámbito, me contentaba con ser una militar aunque agradecía a mi madre por lograr que se me reconocieran como [Princesa] aunque vino con un nuevo título despreciativo [La Princesa Mestiza], pero reitero, era feliz con la situación de ese entonces.

Pero todo cambio con el inesperado fallecimiento de honorable padre, una noticia con mi golpeó duro ya que yo adoro y sigo adorando a mi honorable padre, pero lo peor fue ver cómo el gran legado que mi honorable padre construyó con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio era despedazado por esos ingratos buitres de mis hermanes mayores. Los cuales conspiraban uno contra el otro para apoderarse del trono que el fallecimiento de mi honorable padre dejo vacío, al principio no quise intervenir esperando que mis hermanes pudieran resolver sus diferencias y pensar en lo mejor para el reino pero eso no sucedió. Otra razón por lo cual no me involucre al principio fue porque yo no tenía ninguna posición de verdadero poder dentro de la estructura de poder fuero de lo militar y usar mi posición como general para intervenir en los asuntos políticos del reino hubiera sído visto un golpe de estado. Lo militares y políticos no pueden mezclarse, los militares tenemos una visión demasiado rígida para gobernar, ya que en nuestra visión siempre habrá un enemigo que eliminar. Es natural, el ejército es un cuerpo legal de asesinos a las órdenes de un estado para eliminar amenazas, es por eso que no somos actos para gobernar. La sociedad tiene sus valores, acuerdos y contradicciones que la hace ser propensa al cambio, un gobierno de un cuerpo tan rígido como el militar mataría la capacidad de progreso de la sociedad de nuestro reino.

Es por eso que me has tuve de involucrarme, esperando que mis hermanes mayores, los políticos, cumplieran su deber como buenos gestores de reino y pudieran acordar alguna forma en que el asunto de la [Sucesión] de mi difunto padre terminará pacíficamente pero fui defrauda totalmente cuando ellos llevaron sus intrigas internas a un lugar donde nunca tuvo que haber llegado, lo militar. Mis hermanos y hermanas mayores, cegados por la ambición y con egos inflado por su aduladores-aliados, llevaron al terreno militar su lucha por el poder, el desastre era inminente. Los militares estamos para defender la integridad territorial de nuestro patria contra las amenazas externas, no para participar de la política, no podes llevar a una discusión espadas sin que esto termine muy mal, no se puede habla con un difunto y al no poder hablar, la violencia se vuelve la única opción viable y así una espiral de violencia sin fin se genera. Ja, mi sangre latinea vuelve a jugar con mi mente, estoy hablando como mi madre aunque con bases de mi honorable padre.

Pero volviendo al tema, cuando me di cuenta a que nivel había escapado ya era demasiado tarde y una pelea interfamiliar se había transformado en una guerra civil, una guerra fratricida y está vez no era por un modelo como la anterior sino una pelea mezquina de una familia, de la lamentablemente soy parte, que destrozó el sueño de mi honorable padre de una "Nación Kalrea, unida y fuerte". Todo este asunto me obligó a involucrarme en esta tragedia, no fue voluntario tanto mis tropas como mis amigos junto a mi madre me llevaron a tener que intervenir. Todo inicio al principio de la guerra, cuando mis hermanes mayores intentaron asesinar a mi madre, la cual se había vuelto un obstáculo para ellos. La fortuna le fue favorable y consiguió escapar en el último momento, logrando refugiarse con algunos aliados de ella, los cuales la pudieron mantener seguras contra las garras de mis hermanes. Al saber su situación, inmediatamente fui a ver cómo se encontraba aunque tuve que traer a todas mis tropas, ya que ellos se rehusaban a dejarme partir sin ninguna protección en medio de toda esta crisis pre guerra civil. Así me ví obligada ordenar la movilización, fue una acción imprudente y tuvo muchas consecuencia trágicas pero mi deseo de ver a mi madre fue más fuerte y dejé que mis impulsos me guiarán. No sé qué carajos paso, pero todo termino conmigo convirtiéndome en la lideresa de la oposición a mis hermanes mayores y siendo proclamado como [Candidata al Trono], mi accionar impulsivo termino iniciando está guerra. En reacción mis hermanos, que ya estaban con sus guardias peleando, hicieron que sus aliados dentro del ejército movilizarán sus propias fuerzas para defender su candidatura al trono, así inicio oficiales la guerra.

Muy pronto de las decenas de candidatos al trono que surgieron, solo quedamos ochos. La mayoría de ellos murieron, entre asesinatos y traiciones así mis hermanes empezaron a disminuir hasta quedar nosotres ocho, no había piedad, incluso mis hermanos menores fueron asesinades tanto por elles mismos como por nosotres, ni yo me libre de manchar mis manos con la sangre de mis parientes. Yo tuve una gran ventaja sobre la mayoría de mis hermanes, ya que mis oficiales leales era competentes y no niños o niñas mimados que obtuvieron su posición por su apellido, lo cual me dió la capacidad de convertirme en la candidata al trono con mayor territorio bajo mi control aunque eso significó nada para detener o ganar la guerra. Es más después que nos establecimos como los ocho únicos candidatos al trono, nacieron las [Ocho Grandes], denominados principados, si el candidato es hombre, y princesados, si la candidata es mujer; la guerra civil llego a un estancamiento donde ninguno de nosotres podía avanzar sobre los demás. Esta situación duro hasta que uno de mis hermanos, el cual tenía su territorio al este de mío y que controlaba la capital real, tuvo la pelotuda idea de pedir apoyo al imperio para lograr la supremacía sobre nosotres. Esto le vino como anillo al dedo al imperio, que quería reconquistar nuestras tierras. Mi hermano invito al lobo y lo dejo entrar al corral, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el lobo mordiera. Mi imbécil hermano fue prontamente derrocado y asesina por las fuerzas imperiales, convirtiendo sus dominios en territorios de imperio.

El golpe por este hecho fue enorme, tanto que tanto yo como mis hermanes nos vimos reuniéndonos y acordando como lograr expulsar nuevamente al invasor. Una cierta esperanza de que por fin dejáramos las diferencias y nos uniéramos por el bien de nuestra tierra empezó a florecer pero rápidamente se marchito, aunque pactamos un acuerdo, se limitaba a un acuerdo defensivo y no de ofensiva. Es decir, reaccionaríamos si las fuerzas imperiales lanzaba una ofensiva sobre alguno de nuestres territorios pero no acompañaríamos todes, si uno de nosotres lanzaba un ataque al territorio imperial, solo reaccionarían si el imperio avanzaron después con una contra ofensiva pero nada más, no está en su meta avanzar territorialmente. Esto se debía a que todos querían conservar su poder militar para después de que el invasor fuera expulsado y continuar la guerra, ellos no entendían el peligro que venía de tener por tanto tiempo al imperio en nuestra tierra, también era porque solo tres, me incluyo, de los ocho grandes limitaban con el territorio ocupado por el imperio. Esto significa que solo nosotres tres ganaríamos terrenos si logramos liberar esas tierras junto al gran premio, la ciudad real, Letenal, lo que le daría a su libertador una gran prestigio sobre todes les das candidates al trono. Sabiendo eso los otros cinco candidates al trono, es entendible en su lógica egoísta no apoyar al posible avance de sus rivales para tomar el trono aunque si daban apoyo para que no avanzará el imperio y corrieran el riesgo que la invasión le llegue a sus propios territorios- ¡Malditos idiotas!- no puede evitar pensar, estaba feliz de que al menos cuidarnos nuestra tierra pero me llenaba de ira, que por sus intereses egoísta, no pudiéramos expulsar a los invasores de nuestra tierra- Acaso no se dan cuenta, que humillación e insultos es para el legado de nuestro honorable padre, que nuestro verdadero enemigo este tanto tiempo en nuestras tierras ¡Malditos inbéciles!- Pensé inundada de ira, mientras apretaba mis manos y la golpeaba contra el suelo cubierto de pieles de mi campamento de campaña, donde se estaba realizando una reunión con mis aliados o sus representantes.

Elenad-sama, comparto su ira pero es mejor que te dirija a Itena- Escuche decir a un hombre con un tono familiar, que se encontraba también sentado en la ronda de mi corte. Su apariencia era de un hombre kalreano saludable de unos cuarenta inviernos, estaba vestido con prendas tradicionales kalreanos, osea vestimenta con pieles aunque solo cubría su parte inferior de su cuerpo, dejando su torso totalmente desnudo. Su cuerpo estaba tonificado con tatuajes tradicionales en la parte derecha de su torso y en su brazo izquierdo de color mar (azul). Su cabeza tiene cabello sol (rubio) el cual esta atado con trenzas y una cola de caballo en la parte posterior, su rostro es perfecto, sus ojos son tan celestes como el cielo despejado y estaban llenos de fuerza, la parte inferior de su rostro esta cubierto por una abundante barba. El es Nourul Somerial, unos de mis consejeros reales.

Nourul fue un antiguo caudillo aliado de mi honorable padre, muy cercano a el también, tanto que mi honorable padre lo puso como encargado de mi entrenamiento. Así es como inicio mi relación con el, al comienzo no tuve una buena convivencia con el, en realidad con ninguno de mis compañeres kalreanos de pelo sol (rubio) y noche (negro), los dos único tono de cabello de los kalreanos de pura sangre. Yo al ser una kalreana mestiza mi cabello no es de ninguno de esos dos tonos, ya que herede el cabello de mi madre, el cual de color nuez (marrón claro o castaño). Un hecho que fue mi principal distintivo entre mis camaradas y como la prueba de que en mi, tengo sangre de latineo, ya que ellos tienen ese tono de cabello, lo que hizo que tantos mis campañeres como entrenadores, en especial Nourul, me dieran el apodo de "cabeza de nuez". Uno apodo que inicio como una forma de burlarse y mofarse de mi pero con el trascurso del tiempo, mientras más demostraba mi valía, eso sobrenombre dejo de ser usado como una forma peyorativa a una forma amigable e incluso familiar. Así es como termine con todos llamándome "cabeza de nuez", realmente lo odio pero ahora me lo dicen de una forma amorosa, lo cual no se todavía si es mejor o peor. Incluso hasta estos días, Nourul todavía me dice de esa forma en privado o en situaciones informales y un ese odioso agregado de "pequeña", que en junto es "pequeña cabeza de nuez".

Mi señora no te preocupes, ¡no dejaremos que los invasores avance ni un paso más en nuestra patria!- Dije enérgicamente una gran mujer de cabello color noche también sentado en la ronda a mi alrededor. La cual tenía su brazo derecho levantado con su puño cerrado, también se encuentra una posición muy enérgica y orgullosa. En su rostro tiene una gran sonrisa, parte de el estaba cubierto por su cabello noche, el cual esta larga y se encuentra suelto. Ella es Sinalat Valelcar, la única mujer de mis tres consejeros reales y también una ex caudilla, la cual tiene una buena reputación entre las tropas.

Su apariencia en general es de una mujer kalreana orgullosa y fuerte, parece estar entre sus treinta o cuarenta años y esta vestida con una armadura pesada de color mar oscuro con algunos toque de color nieve (blanco) y sobre ella, tenía un abrigo hecho de piel de lobo de nieve. Una de las las Grandes Bestia más peligrosas que podes encontrar en nuestra patria, el que ella este llevando su piel, indica que ella lo a derrotado, ya que de otro forma no se le permitiría llevarlo. Esto dice que esta mujer es una poderosa guerrera, incluso se puede decir que es un [Héroe], un título tradicional kalreano que se le da a grandes guerreros que hayan realizado grandes hazañas de valor o fuerza. Generalmente ellos son tratados con gran estima y respeto en nuestra sociedad, aunque son kalreanos muy individualista, arrogantes y sin disciplina, lo cual los hace inútiles para la guerra. Ya que solo harían lo que quisieran sin importarles la cadena de mando o cualquier otra cosa que no sean ellos mismos, un total desastre y uno muy difícil de tratar, ya que tienen un alto estatus, claro sin poder pero con mucho prestigio, algo que valoramos mucho nosotres.

Ja, se muy bien que puedo confiar en ustedes para defender nuestra patria pero es igual con mis hermanes. (suspiro) Nuevamente han llamado a otra reunión inútil para no llegar a nada, no tienen salvación esos desgraciados- Dije amargamente mientras todo mis leales subordinados, los cuales están en silencia después de mi declaración sobre esta nueva [Reunión de Enlace] que se va realizar en Itena, una de las ciudades del oriente de Corsia, la cual esta pasando la gran cordillera Capeliñas, la cual se encuentra en el centro de nuestra patria y divide la parte oriental y occidental de nuestra patria. Esta ciudad, que es también es una de mis ciudades leales, incluso tiene su representante en la reunión que e llamado tras este nuevo llamamiento, pero debido a algunas circunstancia se ha vuelta la cede de la Reunión de Enlace. Y que es esta reunión, bueno en papel es una lugar donde todos los aspirante al trono de Corsia, mis hermanes sobrevivientes, se juntan para coordinar esfuerzos para expulsar al invasor de nuestra patria y quizás lograr el fin de la guerra civil, pero en la práctica, es solo ha servido para apaciguar temporalmente nuestros conflictos entre nosotres y no ha podido avanzar a mucho más de ese punto. Es complicado coordinar con gente tan ambiciosa y que parecen cegados por sus pequeñas riñas, olvidando completamente el peligro que esta acechándonos y que pude significar el fin de todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios que dio nuestros honorable padre, que en paz intente descansar.

Mi señora, le recomiendo que se dirija inmediatamente a Itena, su honorable madre lo ha pedido expresamente- Dijo un hombre kalreano de pelo noche, su cuerpo es delgado pero tonificado, tiene una buena apariencia y esta vestido con una armadura de cuero de buena calidad. El es Nioto Oguianja, uno de mis cinco principales oficiales de mi ejercito y el es el que trajo el mensaje desde Itena que me informaba de esta nueva "reunión" familiar, junto a un gran número de refuerzo para garantizar la seguridad de la frontera con el invasor. Eso no sería ningún problema en realidad sería muy agradecido, si hubiera sido hecho por otros de mis principales oficiales pero esta vez fue Nioto el cual los trajo. No es que no confió en su habilidad de el o de sus hombre y mujeres, pero una cosa es la habilidad y otra cosa muy distinta es la confianza. Nioto es miembro de una familia kalreana relativamente importante, los Oguianja, los cuales el casi todes su miembros son leales a otro de los aspirante del trono, osea de otro de mis hermanes. Siendo Nioto el único Oguianja disidente de la decisión de su familia, lo cual es entendible ya que es hijo menor del patriarca de su familia, lo cual lo deja casi sin posibilidades de heredar o aspirar a algún puesto de relevancia en el mundo de las grandes familias de mi gente. Algo que lo impulso de unirse al ejército real para ganarse reconocimiento y honores, lo cual lo demostró muchas veces en diferentes situaciones, como en incidentes con grandes bestias o rebeliones de algún pequeño caudillo pícaro.

Por como a encarado a esos problemas, se gano la reputación de ser muy eficiente y de cabeza fría, no es que me molestara realmente eso, todo lo contrario respeto mucho su historial pero eso no quita que prioriza siempre su supervivencia personal y si tiene que abandonar a sus tropas para ello, lo ara sin dudar. Eso si que me molesta, ya que rompe con mi ideal de un buen oficial, el cual debe preocuparse por sus tropas. Junto a también se que no es leal a mi, en realidad no se si es leal a alguien más que no sea a si mismo. El que este de mi parte es por conveniencia, se que cuando vea que no sea conveniente estar con migo, el me traicionara sin duda alguna, es por eso que le tengo siempre muy poca confianza. Si no fuera por mi madre, nunca lo hubiera aceptado entre mi filas, pero madre sabe valorar la capacidad que su lealtad, en realidad creo que Nioto tiene algo de lealtad a mi madre o quizás sea solo respeto por tener personalidades tan similares pero yo que se, apenas entiendo a mi madre y mucho menos a alguien similar a ella.

Bien (suspiro), pero ya inicio el invierno y el paso de las montañas estará azotado por las tormentas de la temporada junto a que los retoños del Señor Oscuro de la Cordillera (dragones de montañas), lo cual nos ara imposible cruzar la cordillera- Dije resignada, aceptando la invitación para esta nueva reunión de enlace, que si no fuera porque me lo pidió mi madre, no me interesaría lo más mínimo en ser parte, ya estoy cansado de hablar tanto y no salga algo de ello pero entiendo que tiene una importancia para el futuro de nuestra tierra y nuestra gente, solo quisiera que fuera más rápido en dar resultados. Hablando de otro tema, esta reunión es convocado justo en temporada invernal, la cual se caracteriza por grandes tormentas acompañadas por grandes ráfagas y nevadas. Lo cual hace imposible usar el paso que hay en las cordillera para pasar del occidente al oriente y vice versa de Corsia, no solo por el agresivo clima sino también por las bestia extrañas, seres aun poderosas que las grandes bestias, de los cuales el más peligrosa es el Señor Oscuro de la Cordillera, el padre de los dragones de montaña. Una bestia que es semi adorado por les hermanes kalreanes que viven cerca de las cordilleras o que tienen alguna relación con ella, la cual se despierta juntos a sus retoños, los dragones de montaña, en esta temporada para bajar de la cordillera y devorar cualquier cosa que encuentren en su pasa, esto siempre significa que tenemos que poner [Héroes] en la bajadas para que los detengan o que al menos los sacie. Los kalreanos que lo adoran, le entregan sacrificios animales o de otros kalreanos para saciar a estas Bestias Extraños, en mis dominios les e prohibido esto último y si no lo acepta los obligo a todes enlistarse al ejército, si tampoco lo acepto son ejecutados.

Eso solo no deja una opción... tendremos que usar el paso por las ruinas de los gigantes- Dije medio insegura, ya que sabía que a muchos de mi corte no le gustara esta opción, lo cual sucedió, volviendo a mi carpa muy ruidosa. Y es muy entendible, después de todo [El paso por las ruinas de los gigantes] es uno de los pasos más peligrosas que tiene nuestra patria, no solo porque sea una ruta subterránea sino porque tenemos que pasar por ruinas, las cuales son enorme y muy inestables. Eso por si solo ya sería bastante malo pero eso no es la razón por la cual es una de las ruta de paso más peligrosa y que los kalreanos más valientes o idiotas quisiera cruzar, la razón de ellos es por lo que morra en el, pero al menos es más segura ahora mismo que la ruta de los montañas.

Se que nadie le gusta esta opción, maldita sea a mi tampoco, pero es nuestra única opción para llegar a Itena. Tendremos que ser cuidadoso, no quiero perder hombres y mujeres en enfrentamiento con las gentes de la cueva ¡Queda claro!- Dije enérgicamente con el objetivo de tranquilizar a mi corte para aumentar el efecto de ello e levantado, desenvainando mi espada y gracias a donde estaba sentada, la bandera real se encontraba atrás de mi. Lo cual cumplió el objetivo de tranquilizar a mi corte exitosamente.

Cambiando de tema, lo que aterra a mis valientes camaradas kalreanos son los conocidos como [Gente de las Cuevas], se dicen que son antiguos kalreanos de las primeras generaciones que llegaron a Corsia y que fueron maldecidos por habitar la ruinas subterráneas, convirtiéndose en bestias extrañas. Las cuales son más rápidos y fuertes que los kalreanos comunes, por suerte son débiles al clima normal de Corsia, si no fuera el caso no me gustaría pensar lo pasaría con nuestra gente. Pero en este momento esas especulaciones no importa, lo que si importa es que ahora tengo que dirigirme a Itena, siendo un paso necesario para mi objetivo de expulsar al invasor de nuestra tierra madre y finalmente poder traer paz a mi gente. Y por mi honorable padre ¡lo lograre!.

En las profundidades de la cordillera, en las grandes cavernas que se convertían redes de túneles, antiguas chimeneas y tubos volcánicos ya extinto donde los insectodoide han hecho de su hogar. Este lugar, conocido simplemente como el [Subsuelo], es una gigantesca red de cavernas que se extiende sobre toda Corsia y bajo a sus aguas hasta llegar al continente, su dimensión son enormes pero ella es totalmente desconocido para los habitantes de la superficie. Esto se debe principalmente a que estas mega redes de cavernas subterráneo están demasiado profundo para que las minas humanas las puedan alcanzar. La única excepción es en la isla de Corsia, ya que solo en ese lugar, las cavernas están a un nivel muy cercano a la superficie. La vida del subsuelo no es fácil, debido a que es un habitad de cavernas los derrumbes, inundaciones o otros sucesos son muy frecuente y pueden llegar sin previo aviso. Aunque estas cavernas por su aislamiento de la superficie, ha permitido el desarrollo de una gran número de ecosistemas únicos como también de las especies que viven en ellas.

El principal sostén de este ecosistema son las columnas de bacterias que son muy abundante en toda esta red de cavernas y que son la base de la cadena alimenticia de todo los ecosistemas que se han desarrollado en estas cavernas. Los grupos animal que coexisten en esta biosfera son todos invertebrado, desde moluscos a crustáceos y de insecto a arácnidos (No, no los de Starship Troopers), aunque las principales especies de estos biosferas son esas dos últimas, que son artrópodos. Con la rama más compleja de los insectos, los insectodoide, como la especie con más inteligencia y capacidad civilizatoria; y a las arañas como las principales depredadoras de todo el Subsuelo.

Los insectodoides no son una especie, es mejor decirle que son una variedad de especies que tienen capacidades muy avanzado de razonar como también de usar y construir herramientas para ayudar a realizar tareas o modificar su medioambiente. En toda su diversidad tienen tres modelo predominantes para organizarse socialmente: [Nidos], pequeñas comunidades o un grupo de comunidades de una misma especie de insectoide con casi nada de jerarquía; [Colonias] comunidades que pueden tener diferentes especies de insectoides semejante (de la misma familia) con una jerarquía simple y [Colmenas], son la variante civilización de los insectodoides puede ser uní-especie o pluri-especie, siendo esta la gran mayoría de los casos, con una división de trabajo especificada y con una jerarquía estructurado, con la figura de una [Reina] y [Rey] como la principal figura de poder en la colmena.

En las cavernas de Subsuelo bajo Corsia, por su única situación de ser un paso de entre el Subsuelo y la superficie, hace que su ecosistema sea muy diferente a las demás dentro de la biosfera del Subsuelo. Este se marca mucho en la clase de insectoides que viven en ellas, la cual es única de este área del subsuelo, ya que su evolución fue marcada por esa situación única, los [Mimic]. Siendo una familia de insectoides totalmente autóctonos del subsuelo de Corsia y que se dividen en varias ramas de razas pero todas tienen una característica en común, su semejanza a los seres humanos. Esta evolución se originó hace varios de miles de años cuando los primeros corsianos encontraron el subsuelo y lo colonizaron, desplazando a los insectodoide nativos de ese momento. Este tiempo no fueron precisamente pacíficas, ya que la civilización humana corsiana de ese momento fue muy agresiva con su expansión y los insectoides de ese momento tuvieron un gran derrota. Ellos, al no poder hacer frente a los humanos, muchas de sus especies se extinguieron y las que quedaron tuvieron que evoluciona para sobrevivir a este nuevo contextos, lo cual era relativamente fácil para los insectoides ya que al tener una alta tasa de nacimientos como un contó periodo de tiempo para madurar sexualmente, les permitió desarrollar mecanismo de defensa contra los humanas. La principal fue el camuflaje, osea favorecer a que los insectoides tuvieran apariencia cada vez más humana, para ganar empatía de ellos o para poder pasar desapercibido entre ellos.

Al principio fueron simple camuflajes modificando el diseño de sus caparazones y tomar un figura más humanoide, osea una postura erguida y cuatro extremidades o al menos aparentar. Pero con el paso del tiempo su evolución mímica fue avanzado hasta llegar a que su caparazón duro cambiará a una piel blando y de ese momento casi tomar la forma de un ser humano verdadera. Bueno, solo en el exterior ya que por dentro seguían siendo insectoides, los cuales aprovechando su nueva forma se pudieron infiltrar en la sociedad humana y iniciar su destrucción desde dentro. Este proceso no fue de un día para el otro y tampoco fue fácil pero con tiempo los insectoides lograron su cometido y los humanos tanto en el Subsuelo como el superficie de la antigua Corsia desaparecieron sin dejar más que viejas construcción, las cuales en la actualidad queda solo en el subsuelo.

Las ruinas de esta vieja civilización fueron más tardes descubiertas por los primeros kalreanos que llegaron a la deshabitada superficie de Corsia y por su gran tamaño como complejidad fueron consideradas estructuras hechas por gigantes o dioses. Los insectoides no reclamaron la superficie por obvias razones, su metabolismo no era compatible a las frías temperaturas tan frecuentes en la superficie de la isla. Y tampoco le dieron mucha importancia a los nuevos humanos de la superficie, ya que no tenían interés en expandirse en el Subsuelo aunque se empezaron a preocupar cuándo las minas humanas iniciaron a adentrarse en sus territorios, lo que los obligo a tomar cartas en el asustó, expulsando a los mineros invasores y sellador las entradas de las excavaciones humanas.

Pero eso es otro tema, volviendo con lo que nos interesa. Los insectoides mimic después de la caída de la antigua civilización humana empezaron a perder lentamente sus rasgo humanos, volviéndose solo humanoides con partes muy similares a las de un humano pero con marcados rasgos de insectoides, como piel dura o con coraza o con muchas extremidades. Está pedida de su formato de humano es debido a que ya no era necesario y por naturaleza, lo que ya no es útil tiende a deformarse y desaparecer. Todavía los insectoides-mimic no perdieron todas sus características humanas pero ahora son fácilmente identificarlos por sus rasgos de insectoides recuperados. Aunque todavía conservan los suficientes rasgos humanos para que los kalreanos los confunda como otro grupo humano que vive en las cavernas, es por eso que ellos llaman a los insectoides como las [Gentes de las Cuevas].

La casi totalidad de los encuentros entre los insectoides, las gentes de las cuevas, con los nuevos humanos corsianos, los kalreos, suceden en las conocidas como [El paso por las Ruinas de los Gigantes]. El cual es un gigantesco complejo de ruinas que se extiende por dentro de la cordillera Capeliñas, haciendo un camino subterráneo entre el occidente y el oriente de la isla. Estas ruinas en realidad son los restos de la ciudad capital de los primeros humanos corsianos, que tras su extinción total, los insectoides como la demás biodiversidad del subsuelo colonizaron y la volvieron su territorio. El paso por las ruinas de los gigantes es el último vestigio más o menos intacto de esa antigua gran capital humana, a pesar de que sea solo una antigua calle principal de una gigante metrópolis subterránea perdida para la especie humana, su gran magnitud y complejidad hace creer a los kalreos como latineos que fueron construidos por gigantes, en el caso de los primeros, o dioses, por los últimos.

Las otras parte de esta metrópolis bajo la cordillera cercanas al paso son inaccesible para los humanos, tanto por sus nuevos habitantes como por el terreno traicionero generado por el paso del tiempo. En esas áreas es donde el ecosistema del Subsuelo florece y prospera, por su alto contacto con la superficie solo la fauna salvaje del subsuelo se encuentra en ella, junto con algunas pequeñas unidades organizativas de los insectoides mimic como Nidos y Colonias, aunque son pequeñas en número. Las grandes concentraciones de poblaciones de insectoides mimic osea las Colmenas se ubican más a lo profundo del subsuelo de Corsia o en las parte de la metrópolis subterránea más alejada del paso que usan los humanos.

Los nidos como las colonias a diferencia de las colmenas no son autosuficientes, no cultivan hongos o crían crustáceos y mariscos para su alimentación, ya que su nivel de organización como de especialización de trabajo están poco o nada desarrollado para tales tareas. Esto es más evidente en los nidos de insectoides, los cuales tienen nula jerarquía y especialización siendo todos sus miembros iguales, las colonias en cambios tienen un nivel de organización y de especialización más altos y complejos, con castas especializadas en algunas tareas, pero si no se asocian a otras colonias de insectoides de otra especie su desarrollo no llegara a mucho más que eso. Cuando un significativo número de colonias de diversas especies de insectoides se juntas y cooperan mutuamente, es cuando el desarrollo de los insectoides puede dar un gran salto en todas sus funciones tanto en el organizativo como en inteligencia. Es común que después de algunas generaciones de esta asociación se generen una red mental entre sus miembros o mejor dicho una [Mente colmena], cuando esa características organizativa se desarrolla ahí se puede decir que a nacido una [Colonia]. Con el tiempo, nace individuos de cada especie que son parte de la colmena que tendrá la función de ser un tipo de punto central de esta red mental colectiva para su misma clase, estos son llamados [Gobernantes]. Los cuales dan nacimiento a las castas más intelectuales de la colmena, la cual gracias a la mente colmena pude ayudar a dar otro gran salto de desarrollo de la colmena y cuando el número de miembros de la colmenas junto a su desarrollo es lo suficientemente grande, nace de algunas de las especies de la colonia, un o una individuo/a con la función de centralizar a todos el conociendo que tiene esta red colectiva de mentes, estos individuos son denominados [Rey] o [Reina]. Este es una de los modelos de colmenas que tienen los insectoides, existiendo otro también como los de colmenas uni-especies, lo que significa que nacen de la agrupación de muchas colonias de la misma familia de insectoide, este modelo es el más raro y también el que menos desarrollo tiene aunque tiene las estructuras (castas) más definidas.

Este nivel de super organización social, una marcada tendencia a la mente colectiva, les permite a las colmenas o civilizaciones insectoides poder organizar mejor todas sus funciones, ya que prime el bien común que el bien individual, por esto mismo la autosuficiencia alimentaria entre otras cosas es muy común en ellas. Lo cual es una de las diferencia más grandes que tienen con los nidos y colonias, las cuales no solo tienen una pobre red mental sino que también tienen que buscar constantemente fuente de alimentos, mediante la recolección o la casería. Eso implica que a diferencia de las colmenas que tienen ubicaciones fijas, las colonias y los nidos, en especial este último, tenga un carácter nómada. Moviéndose de zona en zona en la búsqueda de alimento, en el caso de los nidos, ellos se instalan en un área y consumen todo los recursos que puedan obtener, cuando ese territorio se agotan vuelve a migrar a una nuevo territorio donde vuelven a repetir este proceso.

Las colonias tienen una táctica diferente para lograr obtener los recursos para su supervivencia, debido su más alto nivel organizativo con respecto a los nidos, aunque también migran tienen un territorio definitivo y dentro de el, es donde se mueven. El territorio puede variar en tamaños pero tiende a tener de tres a seis áreas donde la colonia se establece por un determinado periodo de tiempo, lo cual depende de las circunstancias de cada área. A diferencia de los Nidos que consumen todo los recursos de un área, las colonias tienen una administración de recursos más inteligente, ya que en vez de consumir todo e irse, ellas consumen los recursos moderadamente para que los recursos de esa zona no se agoten, lo que consiguen moviéndose a otra área antes que los recursos de esa zona ya no sea recuperables, dejándola sin explotar por un periodo de tiempo adecuado para que sus recursos se recuperen apropiadamente. Esta inteligente manera de administrar los recursos, esta pensada para que sea lo más sostenible posible, evitando así la necesidad de constantemente migrar a zonas desconocidas, como le pasa a los Nidos. Lo cual ayuda a que las colonias tenga con relativa seguridad de recursos constantes para su sustento, lo que garantiza que en ella se sostenga una población estable.

Esto también implica que las colonias tienen un área de movimientos más localizado, no sedentaria como las colmenas ya que todavía siguen migran de zona en zona dentro de ese mismo territorio. Esta característica también implica que tienen que garantizar la seguridad de su territorios, ya que si un Nido entra y consume todo los recursos dentro de su territorio sería una situación de vida y muerte para la colonia. Es por eso que aunque el grueso de la colonia se encuentre en un área, todavía se pueden encontrar pequeños grupos de esa colmenas estacionados en todas las áreas que estén dentro de su territorio. Los cuales cumple la función de vigilantes ante cualquier intruso que pueda adentrarse en sus áreas de influencia y advertir al conjunto de la colonia de ellas, para que puedan responder a esta amenaza. Si es un Nido, la prioridad de la colonia sera de eliminarlos y si no se puede al menos expulsarlos de sus territorios, en el caso si es otro tipo de amenaza, como la entrado de una araña depredadora, la táctica es que la colonia se aleje lo más posible de ella, si esto no es posible, intentaran hostigarla hasta que se retire del área donde se encuentra el grueso de la colonia.

Es por esto que las colonias tienen un sistema de casta más desarrollado, lo se refleja en una embrionaria red mental entre sus miembros. Las castas se definen por la tarea que este especializada, en las colonias las casta guerrera son las que tienen la mayor autoridad. Ya que tienen una forma de jerarquía donde las castas guerreras es la casta más inteligente y con la mayor capacidad de liderazgo. En el caso de las colonias no hay figuras que centralice esta autoridad como en las Colmenas con los [Gobernantes]. En vez de eso tienen un gran cantidad de [Jefas], las cuales se dedican a organizar determinados aspectos dentro de la colonia, como puede ser la cacería, la recolección, la vigilancia, el mantenimiento, la exploración, etc. Estas partes son controladas por una jefa, las cuales son las más ancianas de la casta guerrera. Su mutua cooperación y intercambio de información se realiza por medio de la red mental primitiva, aunque también lo pueden hace mediante feromonas o en el caso particular de los insectoides mimic, mediante comunicación oral, aunque estas últimas son más frecuentemente usadas por las castas no guerreras de las colonia.

Pero a pesar de todo este nivel de organización y administración de recurso, la vida de las colonias es dura y aunque son más estables que los nidos, el hambre y la muerte se encuentra siempre en la esquina. Es por eso que son muy territoriales y protectoras de sus áreas que conforma su territorio, aunque si se trata de cooperar o enfrentar a otra colonia, generalmente eligen cooperar que luchar. Ya que en su subconsciente, sabe que es las posibilidades de sobrevivir aumente si cooperan, un rasgo natural en la especie de los insectoides. Un hecho que hace pensar que los insectoides están destinado a volverse colmenas o mejor dicho a cooperar por naturaleza. La prueba de ello se encuentra en todas sus forma de organización y para una colonia lo podemos ver en su mayor expresión en su partidas de cazas, donde podemos ver a los grupos de insectoides de la casta guerrera junto a otras castas de su colonia cooperan para encontrar, asechar, perseguir, engañar o emboscar y matar a presas, que tienen un masa significativamente más grandes que todes elles. Con eso clara, ahora nos concentraremos en el área cercanos al paso por las ruinas de los gigante o el Gran Camino para ellos, donde una de las colonias de los insectoides mimic se encuentra en medio de una casería.

En esta ocasión veremos a las partidas de cazas de la una de las colonias más grandes del [Gran Camino] (El Paso por las Ruinas de los Gigantes), Nauxul, la cual esta a cargó de la jefa de la cazadoras, Enexa, una insectoide con muchos años de vida, tanto para ser considerada una [Anciana] y por ello una de las lideresas de la casta guerrera de su colonia.

Su aspecto es el de una mujer humana, algo esperable de un insectoide mimic, aunque con algunas diferencias menores como mayores. En las menores se podría decir que es su piel blanca, característica de los insectoides mimic, la cual tiene un tono pálida y su apariencia aunque de piel parecía como si debajo de ella estaba su exoesqueleto, lo cual probablemente sea el caso. El lugar donde más se notaba esta característica de ella es en la parte superior de su cuerpo, más específicamente hablando en sus hombros y pecho, el cual este último da la apariencia de que su exoesqueleto hubiera rasgado su piel blanda, dando la impresión de que tenía agujeros en esa zona de su cuerpo. Lo cual también se extendía los dos montículos que se asemejaban a las mamas de una hembra humana, aunque solo en su parte superior ya que la parte inferior estaba cubierta por lo que parecía ser armadura de bronce, la cual también cubre la totalidad de su abdomen. Aunque en realidad no es una armadura o otro tipo de equipamiento sino que es parte de su exoesqueleto, el cual a tomada la apariencia de una armadura humana. Esto también lo podemos ver en su cabeza, que tiene la apariencia de un casco de bronce bellamente diseñado y decorado semejante a los de la antigua Roma, tanto la parte trasera como en parte de en frente esta cubierto por este exoesqueleto semejante a un casco. La parte del frente no pareciera que tiene ningún orificio, fuera de algunos para la vista, dando la apariencia de que realmente un equipamiento pero en realidad ese es su rostro que la evolución le a dado a esta insectoide mimic. Sus mandíbulas, las cuales están también es parte de esa cabeza casco, se pueden abrir horizontalmente dejando ver que en su interior tiene otro juego de mandíbulas más pequeña, que le sirve para triturar su alimento, lo cual es en realidad su única función. Para hablar usa dos órganos especiales que se encuentran en su cuello, los cuales le permite generar sonidos tanto simples como complejos. En la parte superior de su cabeza podemos ver gran penacho adornal, el cual se tienen lo que se asemeja a plumas pero en realidad esas son sus antenas, por las cuales puede captar ciertas vibraciones y sonidos de baja frecuencia de su entorno como olores entre otras cosas. De parte trasera de su cabeza, sale unos apéndices articulados de un color azul que hace un intento de aparentar cabello aunque parece que no está cumpliendo muy bien el de asemejarse a el, ya que es evidente que no es cabello.

Los rasgos más insectoides de ella son sus extremidades, las cuales inician cubiertas de piel blanda y terminan en un exoesqueleto de tono azul, las cuales tiene articulaciones de artrópodos. Sus brazos terminas en grandes manos con cinco apéndices articuladas que hacen de dedos con afiladas puntas. De sus piernas también, aunque no se puede notar mucho ya que están cubiertas en su parte del frente por el mismo exoesqueleto que se asemeja a una armadura color bronce. De su espalda emergen cuatro extremidades articuladas de una larga longitud, las cuales son más largas que su cuerpo principal. Estas extremidades le ayuda de desplazarse con una gran velocidad y versatilidad en los terrenos traicioneros del subsuelo junto a que tiene a dos de ellas que terminan en puntas filosas, lo cual le permite usarlas como armas ofensivas, que fácilmente podrían atravesar el cuerpo de un ser humano con armadura.

Esta poderosa ejemplar de la familia de los insectoide mimic se encontraba ahora en medio de una cacería, la cual lamentablemente no estaba saliendo como ella esperaba, ni en lo más mínimo- Maldita sea- Pensó la anciana insectoide con irritación y con una creciente desesperación, mientras que la crítica situación que estaba viviendo ellas y sus hermanas menores (otras insectoides de su colonia) seguía solo alargándose más y más. La cual siempre significaba que los riesgos llegarían a un punto inaceptable, lo cual quiere decir que podría perder miembros de la colonia, algo inaceptables para ella.

Pero la situación cada vez más difícil, le está complicando. Si esta sigue así, ella se vera obligada a tener que ordenar abandonar a sus heridas, dejando para morir por la presa que con tanto esfuerzo han estado cazando pero que la situación las a cambiado de roles. La cacerías de grandes presas siempre conllevan sus riegos por eso siempre las ancianas insectoides son las que lideran estas partidas. Ya que son las que tienen más conocimiento y experiencia, por su larga vida, de toda la colonia pero eso no significa que el 100 % de las cacería que ellas organizan sean exitosas. Todo lo contrario, solo un seis de diez de estas cacería tienen éxito y solo cinco de diez partidas exitosas no conllevan con algún miembro de los grupas de cacería herido de alguna forma o muertas. Aunque gracias a la experiencia de la anciana insectoide Enexa, en sus partidas nunca a habido perdidas fatales. Algo que tal vez pueda cambiar hoy.

La partida de caza que ella lidera tuvo un buen inició, las insectoides rastreadoras encontraron un buen presa, lo suficientemente grande para alimentar a toda la colonia por una semana, y después de vigilarla y conocer sus patrones, se dispusieron a iniciar la cacería. Las situación había ido en buen camino, las cazadoras de la colonia habían decidido hacer una emboscada a su presa. Ya que un ataque directo ante una gran presa siempre es una mala idea, pues conllevan muchos riesgos para la seguridad de los miembros de la partida de cacería.

Todo estuvo yendo como la anciana insectoide había planeado, con todos los grupos de la partida de caza cumpliendo su papeles en el. La emboscada fue bien planeado y implementada, así solo tuvieron que esperar que su presa pasara para comenzar, lo cual no tardo mucho en suceder. Cuando eso paso, las cazadoras pudieron ver a su presa, la cual es una de las presas más grande que cualquier partida de caza puede intentar dar cacería, un Escarabajo de Cueva.

Los [Escarabajos de Cueva], es una especie de [Insecto Gigante], los cuales son la rama salvajes de su los insectos del subsuelo mientras que sus parientes, los insectoides, son la rama más desarrollada mentalmente, capaces de construir civilizaciones. Este insecto gigante es, como su nombre lo indica, un tipo de escarabajo el cual su habitad predilecto son las cuevas húmedas del subsuelo, aunque han encontrado cómodas las ruinas de la antigua metrópolis. A pesar de su aspecto y tamaño este insectos gigantes son herviboros, por eso no atacaran sin provocación previa y si ese sucede preparasen porque ellos son muy agresivos contra su agresores. Ellos son criaturas dóciles en la mayoría del tiempo, algo torpe y no tienen muy buena memoria. Estas criaturas también se caracterizan por su gran apetito, lo cual hace que constantemente estén buscando fuentes de alimentos. Son también insectos solitarios, que solo se juntan cuando es temporada de apareamiento.

La apariencia de los Escarabajos de Cueva es, por decir lo menos, muy curiosa. Ya que se parecen a una espera acorazada con grandes placas sobre puestas, tiene cinco metros de alto y su peso esta entre dos o tres toneladas. Se encuentra en posición erguida, sostenido por cuatro de sus patas, las restantes dos se encuentran cerca de su cabeza , la cual es una gran boca que tiene grandes mandíbulas en ella. Las dos patas que se encuentran cerca de ella, son más largas que las patas que le ayuda en su movilidad, terminando también en pequeñas garras en forma de pinzas. Que le ayudan a sujetar y/o cortar cosas, como alimento o objetos de su interés. En una parte cercana a su cabeza emergen dos apéndices articulados, los cuales fueron anteriormente sus antenas pero la evolución las a convertido en dos extremidades semejantes a sus seis patas, aunque estas terminan en una gran garra única muy afilada, la cual le sirve como medio ofensivo si es agredido por un depredador o en disputas con otro de su clase.

Esta última característica los vuelve también en una peligrosa presa para los grupos de cacería liderada por la anciana insectoide, aunque su rasgo que más problema puede causar es su exoesqueleto extremadamente duro, en particular la de su parte trasera. Lo cual hace que un ataque por detrás sea inútil para derribar a esta fortaleza andante. El único lugar en donde su armadura es meno dura en la parte de enfrente de ellas, lo cual si directamente la atacas dejaría al o los agresores expuestos a sus miembros ofensivos. Es por eso que la mejor táctica para derribar a tal criatura es mediante emboscadas de alta velocidad y precisión, no para derribarlo de un solo golpe sino para causarle una herida lo suficientemente grande para hacer que se empecé a desangrar. A partir de ahí se puede tomar dos caminos, dejarlo que muera de por la perdida de sangre, lo cual implica que la partida de caza tendrá que estar siguiéndolo hasta su inevitable final pero implica mucho tiempo; o dejar que se debilite lo suficiente para que sus movimientos sean menos precisos e iniciar una serie de ataques para abrirle más heridas y que finalmente muera por ellas, este el método que menos tiempo se requiere pero a la vez el que más riesgo conlleva. Ya que esto implica que las cazadoras insectoides tendrán que exponerse al riesgo de ser heridas o mutiladas si son golpeadas por las afiladas garras del escarabajo de cueva, cuando estén realizando los ataques a el.

Enexa prefiere evitar esta última, ya que ella prefiere ir a lo más segura y no arriesgarse mucho, una táctica que le a resultado bien en el pasado pero lamentablemente esta vez es de esas raras veces que no puede darse el lujo de ser precavida. Esto es debido a dos situaciones apremiantes que esta sucediendo, la primera es que la colonia a tenido malos tiempos y el alimento escasea, lo cual significa hambre para ellas y en especial a sus larvas las cuales necesitan grandes cantidades de alimentos para desarrollarse y volverse en miembros útiles para la colonia. El segundo, el cual puede ser la responsables de que la primera situación esta pasando, es que las en su territorio se a encontrado indicios de que uno de los mayores depredadores del subsuelo ha estado en el, arañas, y no una sino un gran grupo de ellas.

Esto a obligado a la colonia a tener que cazar una gran presa para tener que saciar el hambre de la colonia y además de que tiene que ser lo más rápidamente posible, lo que las obliga a usar la táctica más arriesgada para ello. Esto no solo para conseguir alimento sino que también para evitar atraer a las arañas, las que son muy hábiles para encontrar presas heridas. Esto contexto le a cargado mucha presión no solo a la anciana insectoide sino que también a toda la partida de caza. Un elemento que hace que sea más fácil que se cometan accidentes en medio de una cacería, lo cual paso y que tiene a la anciana insectoide como a todos los grupos de la partida de caza en una situación apremiante.

En primer lugar, la emboscada fallo y segundo, como resultado de ellos, una de los miembros del grupo encargado del asalto resulto gravemente herida, no fatales pero llevara su tiempo curar sus heridas. Lo malo es que ese miembra herida tuvo que ser rescatada por otro grupo de la partida de caza hiriendo a muchas de ellas en proceso. La anciana insectoide no estaba enojado por eso, ya que su especie difícilmente dejarían a una miembra de su colonia si la puede salvar aunque si le irrita que hayan terminadas heridas en eso, lo cual significaba que habrían menos miembros capaces para volver a cazar en un futuro cercano, lo cual era malo para la situación actual de su colonia. Y no dejaba de empeorar la situación, ya que el escarabajo de cueva ahora las estaba persiguiendo y estaba claramente furioso por el ataque que aunque no lo hirió de gravedad si le dejo una buena herida en su exoesqueleto de su vientre.

Sería fácil escapar del enfurecido escarabajo en una situación normal pero ya que tienen a un número considerable de ellas heridas y una de gravedad, lo cual las obliga a tener que moverse a menor velocidad que lo que están habituadas. Lo cual le a permitido al escarabajo de cueva seguirlas y si esto continua, no podrían volver a la colonia en un corto tiempo. Ya que no pueden traer a un enfurecido insecto gigante a ello, esto a hecho que tenga que estar tomando la ruta más larga a ella, con la esperanza de perder al gigantesco escarabajo que las persigue.

Pero para su mala suerte, parecía que eso no iba a pasar. Lo cual estaba llevando a una situación desesperado a la partida de caza y en especial a la jefa de ello, la anciana insectoide Enexa. La cual ya tenía en mente la última opción que a cualquiera de su clase desearía no tener que llegar, abandonar a la más herida para permitir que las demás pueden escapar, lo cual implica dejarla morir a una de ella, una hermana, una miembra de la colonia. Algo muy díficil para una especie no solo conectada emocionalmente sino que también mentalmente, en este tipo de situaciones una perdida no solo se siente emocionalmente sino mentalmente por toda la colonia, lo cual en el contexto en que está, solo serviría para empeorar la situación actual de la colonia. Aunque esa situación que están viviendo las insecoides cazadoras esta por cambiar, si es para mejor o para mal solo uno mismo lo podría decir.

Cuando pasaron por medio de una intersección de túneles, algunas tomaron un camino camino diferente y que atrapadas en un túnel sin salida, lo cual las dejo a la merced del escarabajo. La anciana insectoide junto a otras miembras no heridas fueron a intentar rescatarla, mientras que las restantes aunque con malestar, siguieron su camino con las heridas hacía la colonia. La anciana junto a sus acompañantes intentaron distrae al escarabajo atacando su espalda pero sus poderosas garras ni le dejaron un rasguños al escarabajo de cueva. Aunque si consiguieron que le prestara atención a ellas, dejando que las demás pudieran escapara pero dejando al grupo de la anciana siendo el foco de la ira del escarabajo.

Cuando el escarabajo empezó a dirigirse a gran velocidad a ellas, ellas empezaron a prepararse para evadirlo pero eso nunca sucedió, porque en medio de la carga del escarabajo un nuevo actor hizo acto de presencia. La cual lleno de temor tanto al escarabajo como a las insectoides mimic, aunque el primero no tuvo mucho tiempo para ellos. Ya que el nuevo actor en esta situación se abalanzo sobre el. Este ser era una araña y no cualquiera, es una Madre Araña

Las [Madres Arañas] son los máximos depredadores de la cadena alimenticia de el subsuelo de Corsia. No solo por su gran tamaño y descomunal fuerza como inteligencia que es acompañada por una gran brutalidad sino también por que ella no viene sola. Al alrededor de ellas diferentes clases de arañas de menor tamaño empezaron a salir y se dirigieron hacia el escarabajo de cueva también. Este son los conocido como, la [Prole], que es un grupo de diversas especies de arañas menores que son dirigidos por una Madre Araña, la cual las controles mediante una red mental única, lo cual quiere decir que solo la voluntad de la Madre Araña existe y la prole son solo apéndices de ella.

La anciana insecoide junto a todes los miembros de la parido de caza restante vieron con incredulidad y temor como las poderosas mandíbulas de la Madre Araña perforan sin mucho esfuerzo la parte más dura del exoesqueleto del Escarabajo de Cueva, a la cual ninguna de ella pudo dejarle ni una grieta o al menos un rasguño. Así de poderosa es una Madre Araña, tanto la anciana insectoide junto a sus acompañantes pensaron mientras veían esta escena aunque pronto volvieron en si y comenzaron a huir de ese lugar. Temerosas de que la Madre Araña junto a su prole también les dieran caza, lo que por suerte no paso, y mientras huían podían escuchar los gemidos de agonía del escarabajo junto al sonido de como su exoesqueleto es despedazado por la Madre Araña.

Esos ruidos las acompañaron muchos después de que los hubieran dejado de escuchar y se detuvieron solo cuando llegaron a la seguridad de la colonia. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidas por una nueva insectoide, la cual casi idéntica a Enexa, solo que ella tenía tintes verdosos en su exoesqueleto visible y tenía dos pares de alas de insectos en su espalda, ella es Melana, la jefe de les exploradores de Nauxul osea otra anciana insecoide, como también una conocida cercana de Enexa.

Gracias a los ancestres que todes hayan llegado a salvo, Enexa me tuviste muy preocupada- Dijo Melana con alivio, Enexa despidió a su acompañantes y solo asintió ante las palabras de la otra anciana insectoide. No estaba de animo para hablar, no solo la cacería termino en un completo fracaso sino que estuvo apunto de perder a muchas de las cazadoras que tenía bajo su liderazgo, algo que hirió mucho a su orgullo y no ayuda en nada su encuentro con la Madre Araña y su prole. En cambio, Melana, aunque no sabe lo último, conoce muy bien a Enexa así que sabe como animarla.

No te preocupes, nadie murio hoy y eso solo se te lo puede agradecer a vos, Enexa- Dijo Melana mientras se acercaba a una deprimida Enexa, la cual se animo un poco aunque no mucho, ya que no había traído lo que esta partida de caza estaba buscando, alimento. Algo que significaba que la colonia sufriría de hambre y junto a que miembros de los grupos de cacería se encontraban heridas, significaba que tenía menos manos para usar en futuras cacerías. Lo cual solo agravaba su deplorable situación.

No te preocupes Enexa, una de mis exploradoras acaba de encontrar una gran fuente de alimento ¡que nos durara un mes entero! junto a una sorpresa interesante- Dijo Melana sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando su vieja amiga, animándola aunque es no cura la herida a su orgullo como anciana insectoide, aunque algo en la afirmación de su vieja camarada intrigo a Enexa.

¿Una sorpresa interesante?- Pregunto Enexa a Melana, hablando por primera vez, algo que alegro mucho a la jefa de los exploradores.

Si, y una muy interesante. Ven, déjame mostrártelo. Sin duda te gustara- Dijo alegremente Melana mientras se daba vuelta y empezaba a alejarse de la entrado de la colonia adentrándose en ella mientras que Enexa la seguía silenciosamente. Sin sabe que estaban apunto de conocer no solo a un insectoide muy particular sino que también al padre de toda su especie como un ser suprema, el ser supremo de la luz y padre de los insecto, Touch Me.

Próximamente: Overlord: La justicia a llegado. Prólogo tercera parte (después de la publicación de Overlord: Mundo Alternativo. Capítulo 1: Sexta parte)


End file.
